My Favorite Teacher
by rocketandroll
Summary: After knowing that Mikan Sakura failed again, Mr. Narumi decides that she should have a private teacher or in other words, a tutor. Just who is Mikan's tutor anyway?
1. You need help!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!

Chapter 1: You need help!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mikan shrieked as the results for her exams and grades were released and posted at the Academy's cork board.

"It's okay Mikan. If you study real hard, you'll do well next quarter" Yuu comforted the sobbing brunette

"I wouldn't say that if I were you, knowing Mikan she'll just be drifting away in her thoughts rather than listening to the teacher" Hotaru replied coldly.

"Oh Hotaru! You're so mean!!!" she replied sobbing

"Calm down, Mikan. Hotaru and I will help you study so that you can get better grades, right Hotaru?" Yuu replied but then Hotaru disappeared. Yuu sweat dropped.

"Ehehehe… where could she have gone to?" Yuu said looking around for the raven haired girl.

"GRRRRRR! That Hotaru is so mean!" Mikan said angrily

"Hey Polka dots! Failed again huh?" a voice said

"I know that voice, it belongs to a certain pervert I know" Mikan said furiously

"Who are you calling a pervert?" the voice replied

Mikan turned around to see it was Natsume with Ruka.

"YOU!" Mikan shouted

"Tch. Come on, Ruka we're wasting our time with this idiot here" the raven haired boy said as he started walking.

"Hey, Mikan"

"Oh hey, Ruka" Mikan replied

"You can do better, you just have to focus" the blonde boy suggested

"Thanks a lot, Ruka. You're really sweet." she said making the boy blush

"Hey Polka dots, stop flirting with Ruka" Natsume yelled

"DARN YOU NATSUME!" she yelled back

"Bye Mikan" he said catching up to his best friend

Classes started and Mikan was really down in the dumps because of her grades. _"If I could just focus, I know I can do it. Darn it!" she thought _

"Sakura! Sakura Mikan!" the teacher called

"_If I could just concentrate and push myself to study more I could get better grades. Darn it, I've been in the Academy 3 years and I'm still not as bright as Hotaru" _

"Sakura Mikan!" the teacher called again

"_Darn it! Why do they keep on saying my name?"_

"Sakura Mikan!" the teacher called angrily

"What do you want?!" Mikan replied angrily

The teacher was flushed in anger. "Sakura, if you won't concentrate I'm going to fail you again! You might be forgetting that your grades aren't good!" the teacher replied angrily

"I'm sorry, sensei" she replied and took a seat.

After classes, Mr. Narumi called Mikan and he told her that they had to talk.

Mr. Narumi invited her to drink tea with him in the garden and there they started to talk.

"Mikan, your grades aren't good" Mr. Narumi said showing concern

"I know, but it's just really hard!" she replied

"You have to push yourself harder. Your teacher a while ago told me you weren't concentrating" he replied

"I know" she replied sadly

"I think you need help"

"I think I do" she replied sobbing

"Hey Mikan, stop crying. You won't get anywhere with tears. I just said that you need help. I'm sure that if you have help, you can get the grade you want" he replied

"Yeah, I guess so" she replied "So what do you suggest?" she asked

"You're going to have a tutor" he replied enthusiastically

"A tutor?" she asked curiously

"Yes, you see I think that if you have a tutor, you'll be able to understand the lesson more because it's one on one" he replied

"But… how will that go?" she asked

"Well, everyday you have to meet up with your tutor and you'll have a one on one session until you understand the lessons you studied for the day"

"Everyday?! It's like I never got a break from school" she said sweat dropping

"But look at it this way, Mikan. You can get higher grades that way. I think that your tutor will really help you concentrate on your lessons"

Mikan stood up excitedly "You're right! I want good grades! And I will get good grades!"

"That's the spirit!" He cheered

"Alrighty! Are you my tutor Mr. Narumi?" she asked

"No, Mikan. I'm pretty busy you see" he replied sadly

"Oh I…" she suddenly stopped to gasp "Don't tell me it's Mr. Jinno!" she exclaimed

Mr. Narumi giggled "Yes, it's Mr. Jinno"

Mikan's world came crumbling down "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" she exclaimed

"Hey calm down. I'm only kidding" he replied

Mikan cooled down and took a seat "That wasn't a funny joke, you know" she said giving a pout

"Your tutor is a student, so that you'll be comfortable relating the lessons with him or her"

"Him or her? Come on Mr. Narumi tell me who my tutor is!" she pleaded

"We'll just have to wait. I told the office to send your tutor here so you could see each other personally" he replied

"Is it Hotaru? Is it Yuu?" she replied thinking that since both her friends are smart one of them has to be her tutor

"I'm not telling" he said mischievously

"But what if I don't like my tutor?" she asked

"Well… I'm sure it will be okay" he replied

"_I wonder who my tutor is; Oh please let it be Hotaru! Man… what if I don't like my tutor? I hope he or she is going to be nice to me"_

Someone was coming while Mikan was deep in her thoughts, the person walked closer to them.

"Oh there you are" Mr. Narumi said smiling as the person was finally in front of him.


	2. I want you to meet your tutors

**Note: I didn't misspell the word "tutor" into "tutors". It really has a purpose and  
you'll find out what i mean in this chapter. Enjoy! **

Chapter 2: I want you to meet your tutors

Mikan was still deep in her thoughts. _"If it isn't Hotaru or Yuu, maybe it's Tsubasa! He is in middle school after all and he's taken up all my lessons!"_

"Mikan, I want you to meet your tutor"

Mikan looked at the person and she shrieked "Nonoko!!!"

"Hey Mikan" she greeted

"Nonoko will be your tutor for now" Mr. Narumi said

"For now?" she asked

"Yes, we don't actually know if Nonoko's teaching style will work for you but we'll give it a try" he said

"Hurray! I'll do my best Nonoko!" Mikan said cheerfully

"I'm sure you will, Mikan" she said

**After 2 days**

A voice from the PA system announced: "Mikan Sakura please proceed to the faculty immediately"

Mikan went over to the faculty being pretty nervous. _"What did I do?" she thought_

"Hey Mikan" Mr. Narumi greeted her with Nonoko

"Hey Mr. Narumi, Hey Nonoko, why was I called?" she asked

"Well, your test scores for Science, Math and History aren't good at all. You failed your tests this week"

"WHAAAAT?!" Mikan exclaimed

"I'm afraid we have to get you a new tutor since it looks like Nonoko's teaching style isn't effective on you" Mr. Narumi said

"Oh no…I'm sorry Nonoko" Mikan apologized

"I'm sorry too Mikan, It looks like I wasn't much help" Nonoko said sadly

"No, Nonoko! It was totally my fault! I have a trouble adapting to teaching styles you know, but you were really great!" She said trying to cheer up the girl

"Oh… I see. Well hopefully you'll find your next tutor's method will be easier" Nonoko replied with a smile

"Next tutor?" Mikan asked

"Well, yes Mikan. I want you to meet your new tutor, Anna"

**After 3 days**

"Mikan, I want you to meet your new tutor, Yuu"

**After 5 days**

"Okay, I want you to meet your new tutor, Hotaru"

**After 2 days**

"Okay, your new tutor is… Wait, I don't know yet" Mr. Narumi said giggling

Mikan was sobbing

"Mikan?" Mr. Narumi said

"I'm an idiot just like what everybody else said! I already had a lot of tutors and still, I'm not learning anything! Even my best friend has given up on me!" said Mikan and she cried

"You're not an idiot, Mikan. Hotaru resigned because she has to concentrate on her inventions and she said she doesn't have time to tutor you anymore. About the others, we just have to find someone who can really help you" he replied comforting the girl.

"Yes, we just have to find the right person" he whispered

After Mikan left, Mr. Narumi began thinking of who the next tutor will be

"_There's got to be a person who can be Mikan's tutor" _

"How about Natsume Hyuuga?" Misaki suggested

"Natsume?" he asked

"Yes, he is a top student after all. Besides, I think the reason Sakura still hasn't passed her grades is because she lacks concentration. Most of the tutors you hired were her friends, Narumi!" Misaki replied

"And your point is?" Mr. Narumi asked

"Well, since the tutors are Sakura's close friends, they'll be soft on Mikan and won't really force her to concentrate because they don't want Mikan to have hard feelings on them. While if it's Natsume I think he can teach the girl to concentrate and he won't be so soft to her"

"Misaki, you're a genius!" Mr. Narumi exclaimed "Natsume it is then"

**The next day **

The PA system announced: "Mikan Sakura please proceed to the faculty room immediately"

"I wonder who it is this time" Mikan said sadly going to the faculty room

"Hey Mikan" Mr. Narumi greeted happily

"Oh hey Mr. Narumi" she greeted

"Why so sad?" he asked

"Well, if you called me here about a new tutor, I'm afraid that you'll have to change him or her again and that I'll just be wasting their time"

"Well, we don't know for sure but I bet the new one will really help you" he said excitedly

"Why? Who is the tutor?" she asked curiously

"Mikan, I want you to meet your new tutor, Natsume"

Natsume came out and looked at the brunette coldly

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?" she exclaimed

Mikan felt her heart beat faster. _"Natsume? He's going to kill me!"_

"Why him?!" she complained

"Let's just give it a shot, Mikan" Mr. Narumi said

"… Fine" she said sadly

"As if I'd like to tutor an idiot like you!" Natsume said

"As if I'd like you to be my tutor you perverted creep!" she shot back at him

"Tch. Whatever Polka dots"

**Author's note: Hey everyone! Please comment on this chapter! **


	3. Lesson 1: concentration

Chapter 3: Lesson # 1: Concentration

The next day classes went on and word about Natsume being Mikan's tutor scattered across the academy. Everyone was talking about it and they were curious as to why the faculty picked Natsume.

"Ohayou!" Mikan greeted everyone upon entering the classroom

"Good morning Mikan!" Yuu replied

"Good morning Hotaru!" Mikan greeted

Baka. Baka. Baka.

"Lovely morning" Hotaru said as she smirked

"I heard that Natsume has become your tutor, is that true?" Sumire asked as she was walking towards the brunette

"Well, yeah" Mikan replied

Sumire flinched "If you start flirting with my Natsume, you can bet a bunch of us will kill you!" she warned

"As If I'll flirt with that perverted, annoying, conceited and immature creep!" Mikan replied

"Got any more to say?" a voice said

Mikan turned around to see Natsume wearing his black cat mask

"Natsume?" she was surprised

Natsume walked towards his seat just as he was sitting down, he said "You're even lucky you have someone left to tutor you; you'll probably still go on failing if no one would help you out seriously"

"_He's right. Hotaru, Yuu, Anna and Nonoko are all busy students and they're trying hard to keep their grades up and I've just wasted their time. Natsume is a top student and he doesn't do much so I guess I'm lucky to have someone tutor me on a daily basis without me being a hassle to his schedule" _

"Tongue tied?" Sumire asked as she let out an evil laugh

Baka. Baka. Baka.

"Idiot" Hotaru whispered

"Thanks Hotaru" said Mikan

"20 rabbits" Hotaru said while extending her hand

"Grrrrr! Hotaru!"

**Classes went on**

Mikan tried to listen in class since she remembered that the lessons for the day will be the ones that Natsume will teach her after class hours. She tried to take down as many notes as she can and really tried to stay awake in every subject.

When classes ended she went over to Natsume

"Hey Natsume"

"Meet me at my room after dinner" he said trying to avoid looking at her

"Your room?" she panicked

"Yeah, you got a problem?" he asked coldly

"…Fine then" she replied and she went over to her friends

**That night after dinner**

Knock. Knock. Knock.

The door opened to reveal the raven haired boy wearing a white shirt and jeans. Mikan on the other hand, was wearing a white mini skirt and a light blue plain t-shirt.

Natsume left the door open for her to come in. Mikan came in and just waited for him to direct her where to sit or something since it was his room. After closing the door he said "Sit anywhere you like" and he sat on the couch.

Mikan sat at the chair of the study table. She waited for him to talk first. The moment was getting more awkward.

"Wow, it's a miracle that you're no babbling idiotic things right now" he teased

"What?! You take that back!" she said furiously

"Whatever. You have your History book?" he asked

"Yeah" she said searching for the book in her bag "Here it is" she said bringing it out

"Read chapter 10" he ordered

"What?!" she complained

"Do you wanna learn or not?"

"…Fine" she said and she started reading the book

After 15 minutes

"Geez, Polka dots you sure are a slow reader" he said going over to the study table

"Hey, I'm trying to understand the book you know!" she replied

Natsume was standing but he leaned closer to see where she was already reading.

"_Wow, Natsume really smells nice" she thought_

"Hey baka!" he called

"_Wait a minute… why did I just say that?" and she blushed at her thought_

"Hey baka!" he called again

She didn't reply. Natsume sighed and burned the tip of her hair.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" she exclaimed

"You know what your problem is?" he said

"You burning my hair?" she said sarcastically

Natsume cocked an eyebrow

"Okay, what?" she asked

"You don't concentrate, idiot!" he answered

"I do!" she defended

"Yeah, right" he said closing the book "What does Renaissance mean?"

"It's uhh…. It means…"

"It means what?" he said cocking an eyebrow

"_Darn it, what does it mean anyway?"_

"It means "rebirth", baka" he answered

"I knew that!" she said

"… Yeah whatever" he said "You have to concentrate! What the heck is drifting in that mind of yours anyway?!"

She became speechless.

"That's the reason why even though the others already tried teaching you, you still didn't pass. It's because you don't concentrate" he said coldly

"_That's pretty much true. I do have drifting thoughts in my head" she thought_

"You have to pass your tests if you want people to think you're not a complete idiot" he said while sitting down on the couch

Mikan sobbed. She was scared but was thankful that someone was seriously trying to help her out. He was forcing her to understand her problems and try to correct them, Mikan was happy for that. She was happy that even though Natsume was yelling at her and making her cry, all this was for a good reason.

"Gomenasai, Natsume" she said

"Crying won't get you anywhere" he said

She wiped away her tears and said happily "Hai! I'll concentrate this time"

"Oh and Polka dots?" he said

"Hmm?"

"I'll burn your hair if you get a wrong answer" he threatened

"_Burn my hair? Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. I gotta concentrate this time or he'll end up burning me to a crisp!"_

Mikan began to study again and this time, she really put her mind into the lesson. After a few minutes, Natsume decided to ask her questions. To his surprise, she got most of them right.

"Arigatou, Natsume" she said as she was leaving the room

"I hope you won't forget everything we just discussed, Polka dots because if you do forget , you just wasted my precious time" he replied

"I won't" she replied being irritated at what he said as she walked away.

"_He has a weird teaching style. It's actually pretty violent but I have to admit he's right. I do lack concentration maybe that's why even though the others tutored me; I keep on forgetting what they taught me because I don't keep it in my head" she thought_

"Darn it, I'm going to see him again after classes tomorrow!" she said with a pout

**Author's note: Hey everyone! so, what did you think? drop a review so i'll know your reactions. THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED ME. you have such kind hearts. :)**


	4. Lesson 2: Memorization

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 4: Lesson #2 Memorization

**The next day**

"Sakura Mikan!" the teacher called out

"H-Hai!" he responded

"Who wrote the book "The Prince" during the Renaissance period?" he teacher asked

"Niccolo Machiavelli" she replied

"Alight, sit down now"

"_Wow! I got it right!" she thought happily_

**After classes**

"Hey Mikan, you were pretty good in class today" Yuu said

"Thanks, Yuu" she replied

"Natsume's been teaching you right?" he asked

"Yeah"

"How's it been?" Yuu asked curiously

"He was pretty rough; he told me he would burn my hair if I didn't give him the correct answers to his question" she replied

"What?! did he really?"

"Well, at first he did but it was to get my attention. Then after that he didn't even though I answered some of his questions with wrong answers" she said

"So you're meeting him again tonight?" Hotaru asked having dollar signs in her eyes

"Well, yeah" Mikan replied

"Great" she said

"He's actually pretty nice" Mikan added

"Looks like he's becoming effective on you" Hotaru replied

"You won't have any other choice but to listen and study hard with him around since he'll threaten to burn you to a crisp, you know" Mikan replied

"Scary…" Yuu reacted

"I know" Mikan replied

Meanwhile Ruka and Natsume were walking down the halls of the academy. As usual, the fan girls were staring at them and calling out their names.

"Hey Natsume, how's it going with you and Mikan?" The blonde boy asked

"She's still that idiot" Natsume replied

Ruka giggled "Looks like she's starting to get better in class"

"I threatened her" the raven haired boy replied

"Threatened?"

"I told her if she got a wrong answer, I'll burn her hair"

"Pretty dangerous" Ruka said

"But it's the only way to get her attention, she's always daydreaming and she has her mind off the subjects"

"I see… will you see her again tonight?"

"Yeah, you wanna come?" Natsume teased his friend

Ruka blushed but was trying to hide it "What for?"

"So you could see her" he teased again since he knew his best friend had feelings for the girl

"Nah, I've got a lot of things to do. You should let her focus on the lessons first. We have a test tomorrow in science so you better help her pass that" Ruka replied

**After dinner**

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Natsume opened the door and let her in. Both of them still wore their uniform this time and they began to study.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I don't get this!" Mikan cried

"You have to memorize this, Polka dots"

"But there are so many terms!!!" she complained

"Do you want to pass or not?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then quit your yapping and start memorizing" he ordered

"Fine!" she answered

Natsume noticed that she was really having a hard time. So he went over to her again and said "Okay, since you're having a hard time, I'm going to help you memorize. We're going to group the terms into 5 so we'll memorize the terms by sets until you get everything right, okay?"

"Okay" she replied

"Okay, first term: electrically charged particles that are produced during ionization" he said while sitting on the couch

"Ions" she answered while pacing the room back and forth

"Right"

"Yes!" she rejoiced

"Don't rejoice just yet, we still have plenty of terms to memorize idiot" he said coldly

"Fine" she replied

And so they continued and it's actually pretty late.

"Okay, were done" he said closing the notebook

"Finally!" she said as she plopped down the couch next to Natsume

"Arigatou, Natsume" she said

"……."

"Even though I know you really dislike tutoring me, you still do it. Thanks for helping me out" she said giving a smile

Natsume blushed but he tried to hide it by covering his face with his bangs.

"It's really not easy tutoring an idiot like you" he teased

"Hey! Don't push it!" she warned

"Why? What are you going to do about it?" he teased again

"Why you!" she shouted as she jumped on Natsume to wrestle him. They wrestled each other and they were rolling on the floor already. They stopped when Mikan was on top of Natsume.

"Hey, strawberries this time huh?" Natsume said

As it came to Mikan's senses that Natsume must have seen her underwear while they were wrestling.

"You pervert!" she shouted while standing up.

"Some things never change" he said

"Hmph! You're still that darn pervert!"

"You started it" he replied

"Well… you teased me!" she shot back

"You didn't have to wrestle me!" he shot back at her

"GRRRRR! I hate you Natsume!" she said while going outside and she slammed the door at him.

Little did they know that Hotaru was there outside the window with her video camera, taping everything that happened. _"I'd love to add this to my blackmailing collection" the girl thought while giving a smirk_

Author's note: Hello everyone! I hope you liked this chapter. Please drop a review so I would know your reactions. One more day to go and sembreak is going to be over!!! OH NOOOOO!!! I don't want to go to school yet. I also want to thank all the reviewers!!! you don't how much your reviews mean to me!


	5. Lesson 3:Analyzing Problems

Chapter 5: Lesson#3 Analyzing problems

"Ohayou!" a very sleepy Mikan greeted the class

"Ohayou Mikan!" Yuu greeted happily

"Ohayou Yuu!" she greeted back

"Ohayou Hotaru!" she greeted her best friend

Hotaru remained silent

Mikan sat on her chair. She rested her head on the table since she was pretty sleepy.

"What's wrong with Mikan?" Yuu asked

"Probably because she slept late last night since her review with Natsume ended late" Hotaru replied

"How did you know that?" Yuu asked curiously

"I have my ways" she replied

"I think I know what you mean by that" Yuu said sweat dropping

The door of the classroom opened and the two boys entered the classroom. Ruka first noticed Mikan sleeping on her desk. Natsume on the other hand just glanced at her and started walking to his seat.

"Hey Natsume, what's wrong with Mikan?" Ruka asked curiously eyeing the sleeping girl

"Don't know" he replied flatly while he was sitting down

"What time did you end your tutoring last night?" the blonde boy asked

"I think around 12:00" he replied

"12:00? Isn't that too late, Natsume?"

"Well, she was having a hard time memorizing the terms and studying for today's quiz"

"I see…" said Ruka

Mr. Misaki came in the room. Everyone started settling down and getting ready for the class. "Good Morning class!" he greeted

"Good morning!" they all greeted

Mikan finally woke up and rubbed her eyes.

"So as I announced last meeting we'll be having a test today. I hope you all studied" he said

Violent reactions were heard from the students. Mikan just remained quiet since she was really sleepy.

"No, I can't cancel the test, it's already scheduled. So everyone get ready and we will start in a few minutes" he said

Mr. Misaki started giving out the test papers and Mikan was now awake being aware that she had to pass this test. When seeing that all papers have been distributed, Mr. Misaki signaled everyone to start.

"_I hope Polka dots will pass this test" Natsume thought before starting to answer the test_

"_I can do this! I studied hard and I can do this!" Mikan thought _

Mikan finished pretty early so she stated sleeping again. Mr. Misaki wondered why Mikan was already done. _"She answered the test pretty quick. I just hope she gets all the right answers, I mean, I heard her tutor is Natsume. He's got to be effective on her" he thought_

After a few minutes, Mr. Misaki told everyone to pass their papers.

**After classes**

Yuu, Hotaru and Mikan were walking to a nearby stall to buy some food.

"Mikan, what time did you finish studying with Natsume?" Yuu asked whle paying for his food

"Hmmm… about 12:00" Mikan replied while yawning

"12:00?! he exclaimed "Isn't that pretty late?"

"I guess" she replied

"Did you learn anything?" Hotaru asked

"Of course I did" she replied

"I think you should go to your room to rest" Yuu suggested "Do you have tutorials with Natsume later?"

"Yeah…." She yawned "Maybe I should, see you later" she said walking away

Mikan was walking across the hallway not really looking at where she's walking. She often yawned. She suddenly bumped into someone, when she looked up to see who it was, it was Ruka and he was with Natsume.

"Hey Mikan" he greeted

Mikan yawned then said "Hey Ruka, Natsume"

"Hey, you look pretty tired" Ruka replied

"Yeah, I am. I'm on my way to my room to sleep for a while" she replied

"You should, you look like you're gonna fall any second you know" said Ruka

"Hey Ruka, why don't you accompany her to her room?" Natsume suggested thinking about his best friend

"Wh-What?" Ruka said nervously

"No, it's okay. I can make it there" Mikan replied

"Yeah, right. You might tumble down the stairs you know" Natsume said

"I won't!" she defended "I have to go now, see you later Natsume and bye Ruka"

And she started walking

Upon reaching her room, she plopped on the bed and started sleeping.

"_What time is it?" she thought trying to look at the clock_

"8:48?!!!!!!" she shrieked as she grabbed her stuff and hurried off to Natsume's room

Upon reaching the door, she saw the raven haired boy standing with his back against the door.

"You're late Polka dots" he said coldly

"Gomenasai!!!" she said coming closer to him

"Tch" he said and went inside the room leaving the door open for the girl to come in

Mikan went in and found the boy sitting on the couch. She closed the door and went over to sit and the chair of the study table. She waited for him to speak.

"Answer p. 200 of the math book numbers 1 to 15" he ordered

Mikan opened the book to find out it was all about word problems.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?!" she exclaimed "all of these? There are so many!"

"Are you complaining?" he asked coldly

"N-no" Mikan answered nervously

"Start" he said

Mikan started and was having a hard time. She was afraid to ask Natsume since he seemed so angry. She tried to read the word problems over and over to understand it.

"_Oh no… I hate word problems!" she thought_

"Done?" he asked

"How could I be done when I don't even understand any of these?" she complained

Natsume gave out a sigh stood up and when to her. He got the book and looked at the problems. He took a pencil, a paper and leaned closer to the table. Mikan waited for him to start and she looked at him thinking what could be going on the black cat's mind.

"_Is this pervert mad or not? He's weird" she thought_

"Okay, see this?" he said pointing to a formula

"U-huh" she replied

"When the problem asks you to find the Area, use this formula. But not all problems ask for the Area. Some are height, length, width, etc. and you have to analyze and determine what exactly what is needed. When you've determined it, apply one of the formulas that will get the correct answer to solve the problem. Try it" he said giving her the pencil

She got the pencil and tried to answer. After answering the first number, she looked at him and he was watching her. She felt conscious of the idea of him just watching her and she had a hard time thinking.

"Hey, don't fix your eyes on me" she said

"Why would I fix my eyes on an ugly ape girl like you?" he said cocking an eyebrow

"Take that back!" she said

"Why would I?" he teased

"Ugh! You're impossible!" she whined

"Tch. Whatever"

"Come on, I'll just call you if I can't understand, I can't answer this with you watching me like a hawk!" she said

"Alright! Alright! Just quit your whining" he replied and he sat on the couch.

"_He's impossible! Grrrr! Ugly ape girl?! The nerve!" she thought_

"_Maybe I was too rough on her" he though. Then he smirked "Nah, she needs it" _

They suddenly heard a grumbling sound.

"Hungry?" Natsume asked

"Well, I didn't eat dinner waking up late and all" she replied

"Open the drawer to your right, get a chocolate bar and eat" he instructed

"No, its ok-"her words were cut when the boy said

"You're really an idiot aren't you? If you don't eat something, you won't be able to focus" he replied

Mikan did as he instructed and before taking a bite she said "Arigatou, Natsume"

"Yeah, whatever" he replied

Mikan just smiled at him and started eating. After eating, she threw the wrapper in the trash can near her and started answering the questions in the book.

After a few minutes, Natsume decided to check up on her. He stood up and leaned closer to see her answers.

"Baka" he said

"Huh?"

"Idiot, you're not supposed to use that formula all the time!" he said "I told you to use that formula if they ask for the Area. Read the other problems, did all of them ask for the Area?"

"Not all" she replied while looking at the given problems

"Look at the book, there's a table of formulas there. You have to determine which one to use and know what is being asked in the problem by analyzing them, idiot"

She looked at the book and saw the table. She analyzed one problem and looked at the book to get the formula then she started writing. He continued looking at her and he could see she was trying her best to understand this.

"Is this right?" she asked showing him her solutions

"No" he replied "You're not using your head"

She got pissed off by what he said and replied "Hey! Don't be so mean! I'm trying my best you know!" she said. Tears were forming in her eyes; she was really hurt by what Natsume said. The last line came on to her as if she was really the dumbest person in the world.

Natsume noticed the girl's eyes becoming watery. He sighed, placed his hand on the girl's head and said

"I'm sorry. I'm just pushing you to study and understand every little detail so that you can answer this. You normally disregard the details in the word problems and that causes you to get the wrong answer"

Mikan's tears stopped falling. She was surprised at what he said She didn't look at him because she was trying to hide her tears even though Natsume already saw them. She continued to answer the questions and read each sentence of the given number carefully.

She started writing and then she asked "Is this right?"

He got the paper and said "Yeah, you got it. Try answering the remaining numbers"

"What time is it?" she asked

"10:05" he replied

"I see" she replied "sorry for being late, Natsume"

"Hn" he replied

She smiled at him and continued answering.

"Remember that you have to determine what is being asked in the problem, little girl" he reminded

After a few minutes, "Hey…" she said

"What?"

"I don't get the last three items" she said

He looked at the book and said "Hmmm, it's a trick question. They just included some numbers to confuse an idiot like you"

"Hey!" she yelled

He leaned closer to her, got the pencil and explained the problem.

"Got it?"

"Yeah, thanks" she replied

"You sure you understood what I said?" he clarified

"Yes, I did" she answered

He waited for her to finish.

"I'm done!" she said happily

He got the paper from her and reviewed her answers.

"You got 3 mistakes, not bad" he said giving back the paper

"Hurray!" she exclaimed

"Don't celebrate yet, you still have 20 more items to answer" he said opening the book

"WHAT?! Why THAT many?" she asked

"… cause you were late" he said coldly

"Hey! That's unfair!" she yelled "Making me answer 20 more because I'm late?! I'm already bad at this and you make me answer more?! its torture!"

Natsume covered the girl's mouth with his hand making the girl's cries muffled. He did this till the girl settled down.

"You're not gonna learn if you're just going to complain" he said

"But this is gonna take me all night!" she complained

"If you complain one more time, I'm not gonna hesitate on burning your skirt right now" he threatened

"WHAAAAAT?" she exclaimed

"Start" he replied

Mikan started answering the questions. _"I can't believe him! He's such a cold hearted pervert!!!" _

"Stop daydreaming and start answering" he demanded

"…Fine!" she said being pissed off by him

"So you were daydreaming?" he asked cocking an eyebrow

"N-No" she replied nervously

"Whatever" he replied arrogantly

Natsume sat on the couch and waited for her. It took a long time for her to finish and this made him fall asleep.

"I'm done Natsume!" she replied enthusiastically

"Natsume?" she said standing up and moving closer to the boy

"He fell asleep…" she whispered

Her face came closer to his as she was observing him sleep. She just couldn't compare the look of the harmless Natsume while he was sleeping and the violent one when he was awake. The boy opened his eyes and saw the brunette smiling at him. He blushed but he tried to hide it.

"_Darn it! I fell asleep and she saw me!" he thought_

"I'm done" she said calmly as she gave way for him to stand up

He stood up and went to the table to see her answers.

"I'm really sorry Natsume. I made you wait for a long time. If I wasn't late, we could have finished an hour ago" she said

"You made 5 mistakes from 20 items, but it's not bad" he replied disregarding what the girl said earlier "Get going now, I only gave you easy word problems we'll just continue with the hard ones tomorrow"

"Arigatou" she said while packing her stuff. She was now walking out the door when the boy said

"Hey Polka dots, don't be late tomorrow"

Mikan stopped and smiled at him "Hai!" she replied and went out the door. Just as she was starting to walk, she saw a blonde haired boy in front of her.

"Ruka?!"

**Author's note: Hey everyone!finally it's the weekend and i updated. please tell me what you think of this chapter.thank you. **


	6. Mikan got whaaaaaaaaat?

Chapter 6: Mikan got whaaaaaaat?!

"M-Mikan…" the blonde boy said almost in a whisper

"Hey, why are you still up?" she asked looking at the boy with the bunny in his arms and who was still wearing his uniform at that time of the night "Aren't you going to sleep yet?"

"I couldn't sleep" he replied patting the bunny

"Why?" she asked walking closer to him

"W-Well… I don't know" he replied

Mikan gave him a sweet smile. He blushed and said "I see you just finished your tutorial with Natsume"

"Yeah"

"So… what did he teach you?" he asked curiously

She patted the bunny and said "He practiced me on some word problems and he gave me the easy exercises to answer a while ago"

"Oh" he replied

"Hey Ruka?" she said sitting on the staircase

"What is it?" he asked sitting beside her

"I don't understand Natsume, sometimes he acts nice and then he acts like a jerk afterwards" she said pouting

Ruka giggled "Well, Natsume may appear to be like that but he's really a nice person"

"I've heard that before" the girl replied recalling the last time she and Ruka talked about Natsume

"Well, I have to go now" she said standing up "Good night Ruka"

He smiled and said "Good night Mikan"

He watched the girl walk down the stairs till he couldn't see her anymore.

**The next day**

"Ohayou!" A very energetic Mikan greeted the classroom

"Ohayou" some replied

"I see you've gotten enough sleep, Mikan" Yuu greeted

"Well, I slept early then woke up to have my tutorial with Natsume" she replied

"Oh, so you still had your tutorial?" Hotaru said walking to them

"Yeah, I was actually late for my tutorial because I didn't wake up on time" she replied

"Didn't Natsume get mad?" Yuu asked

The door opened and the raven haired boy with his best friend came in the classroom. Mikan looked at them then continued to talking to her friends. Natsume did not even bother to look for the brunette. Ruka on the other hand, looked at the brunette and then followed his best friend.

Mr. Misaki came in and started to settle the students down. Everyone settled after a few minutes and was now waiting to listen to the teacher.

"Ohayou" he greeted

"Ohayou" the students greeted in chorus

"Today, I will give out your test scores" he said out loud holding the test papers in his hand

"_I wonder how I faired in the test" Mikan thought_

"Your test results surprised me. A lot of people failed this test, I can only count those who passed" he said

"_WWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAT only a few passed?!" Mikan exclaimed in her head "If that's the case, maybe I didn't pass the test! Oh no, Natsume's gonna kill me!" _

"So I'll be calling out the names of the top 5 who got high scores first and I will distribute the other test papers. When I call your name, please come in front" Mr. Misaki announced

"_I faillleeeeeeeed for sure!!!" Mikan kept on thinking_

"The highest, scoring a perfect of 50/50 is Tobita Yuu" Mr. Misaki announced

Yuu got his paper and everyone clapped for him. Everyone was expecting him as one of the top 5 since he is the class president and the smartest in class.

"Next to Yuu scored a 49/50 which is Imai Hotaru"

Hotaru got her paper and everyone clapped again. Still, everyone was expecting this; Hotaru is known to be a genius so it didn't come as a shock to them. Mikan cheered loudly for her best friend but then…

Baka. Baka. Baka.

"Don't be so noisy, Idiot" Hotaru said coldly

The class sweat-dropped.

"Next to Ms. Imai scored a 47/ 50, Hyuuga Natsume"

Natsume got up and got his paper. Sumire cheered him on full-force as the class clapped along but Natsume just ignored them. Natsume is a boy genius as well so they weren't surprised.

"Next to Natsume scoring a 46/50 is Nogi Ruka"

Ruka got his paper and again, Sumire cheered at full-force. Some students were surprised because Ruka was just an average but they were thinking that Ruka is still a smart boy and maybe he studied really hard. They all clapped for him.

"And lastly, scoring a 44/50, you did well, Sakura Mikan" he announced

Mikan was dumbfounded by what she heard. She couldn't believe it was her name as one of the top 5 who got the highest in this test. The students were whispering and they couldn't believe Mikan would be one of the top 5 who scored the highest. Mikan Sakura being top 5?! The girl who is known to be a complete idiot?

"Sakura Mikan?" Mr. Misaki called

Whispers continued and Mikan was still dumbfounded.

"Mikan?!" Yuu called nervously as he was observing the state of the brunette

Suddenly, a small flame appeared at the tip of the girl's pigtail.

She came to her senses "HEEEEEY!!!" she exclaimed loudly standing up

"Wake up, will ya?" Natsume replied arrogantly

"I... I'm one of the top 5 who scored the highest?!" she nervously clarified to Mr. Misaki

"Why, yes Mikan. You did very well!" he replied

"Are you sure this isn't a joke? Or there aren't any corrections?" she assured

"I'm sure you got a 44/50. You even surprised me, Mikan!" He assured her while giving out the paper

She took the paper from him and gazed at it. She did get a 44/50! _"Wow!" she thought excitedly "I gotta thank Natsume for this!"_

"Congratulations Mikan!" Yuu said

"Thanks Yuu" she replied going back to her seat happily with the glitters in her eyes.

"Hey Natsume, she did it" Ruka said to his best friend

"Yeah" he plainly replied

Ruka smiled at him. He knew that Natsume was happy about this but he just didn't show it.

_"She passed" Natsume thought while he smirked_

**After class**, the PA system announced:

"Sakura Mikan please go to the faculty room right now"

"What is it this time?" she said to herself

Hotaru just looked at her with her usual cold eyes and said "Good job at the science test, baka"

"Oh Hotaruuuuu!" she exclaimed running to her best friend to hug her

BAKA. BAKA. BAKA.

"but you're still an idiot" Hotaru said

"I still don't get you, Hotaru!" she yelled

"Mikan, you better be going to the faculty room now" said Yuu

"Oh! That's right! I have to go, I'll see you guys at dinner!" she said waving her hand goodbye while walking

**At the faculty**

"Congratulations!" Mr. Narumi said happily as he lifted Mikan up the air

"Arigatou Mr. Narumi!" she replied enthusiastically

He let her down and he gave her a high five.

"Keep your grades up Mikan! You're actually doing well now, I've got a lot of comments from your teachers and they say you're becoming a better student!" he said

"Really?!" she exclaimed her eyes widening

"Yes,yes!" he replied happily

"Hurray! I will keep my grades up!"

"I hope Natsume is treating you nicely" he said

She nodded and then giggled "He is! He's a good tutor!"

"That's good to hear!" he said

"Oh, I forgot to thank him!" she said

Mr. Narumi giggled and said "Yes, I guess you do have to do that as well"

"Alright, I'll see you later Mr. Narumi!" she said waving her hand goodbye as she walked away.

He waved back and smiled.

"_I just got to thank Natsume!" she thought happily "Even though he does tease me a lot, I find him really nice for being patient on teaching me"_

A raven haired boy caught her attention. He was walking fast as if he was in a real hurry or something.

"_Isn't that Natsume?" she thought_

The boy looked like he was in a hurry. She followed him as he was going around the Academy.

"_Where could he be going?" _

"Natsume!" she called

But he didn't turn around to look

"Natsume!!!" she called out again angrily

But still, he didn't look. He just continued walking then he made a turn on one corner.

"Natsume?!" she said

**Author's note: Thank you to all who reviewed me! i really really love you guys so much! it means so much to me and i am happy that you liked it. I will work harder for the next chapters and hope you like the next ones!Again, Thank you oh-so much!**


	7. Natsume, what happened to you?

Chapter 7: Natsume, what happened to you?

He was gone.

"Where did he go?!" she said to herself

She gave out a sigh and decided to walk back to the dormitories. She started walking when someone pulled her violently.

"HELP!" she squealed but her mouth was covered by someone's hand causing her words to be muffled.

"Oh, quiet down will ya?" the person said

She knew it was him, so she quieted down. She stopped struggling to break free from him and just waited for him to let go.

"What's the big idea?" she asked yelling at him

"Quiet down Polka dots, you're too noisy!" he replied

She sighed and looked the other way avoiding eye contact with him.

"So, why were you following me?" he asked

"H-Huh?" she said looking at him

"Don't be dumb, I know you were following me" he said

"Why would I follow you?" Mikan said

"I don't know that's why I'm asking you, idiot" he replied

"Well, I wasn't"

"Yes, you were" he said

"I wasn't"

"You were! Geez Polka dots, I even heard you call my name"

"Hmph! Fine! I… I just wanted to say thank you for the help and tutorials, you know" she replied

"Baka…" he replied and started walking

"Hey Natsume!" she called

He stopped and said coldly "Stop following me"

"_What? His voice just gave me the chills right now. He sounds really mad." She thought_

"But where are you going?" she asked

"That's none of your business, little girl. Get going, I'll see you later" he replied coldly.

She watched him walk away. She sighed and walked back to the dormitories. At that moment, she had a sudden feeling, a feeling of worry that something was going to happen. It gave her the chills and an empty feeling inside but she tried to assure herself that this was nothing, maybe she was just thinking too much.

Mikan had dinner with her friends. As usual, Hotaru was there torturing her with her baka gun, while the others just laughed and sweat dropped at the scene.

"Darn that Hotaru, my head hurts from all those baka gun hits" she said getting all the things she needed for her tutorial with Natsume.

She went out the door and started walking to Natsume's room. She knocked but no one answered.

"Hey Natsume?" she called while knocking but no one answered

"_Where is he?" _

"Natsume?!" he called again while knocking

"_Is he even here?"_

"Natsume?!" she called again a little louder while knocking

"Quiet down, idiot" he replied walking towards her

"Just where have you been? I've been knocking and knocking here like a complete idiot!" she complained

"So? Aren't you used to being an idiot?" he teased

"Grrrrrrr! You're such a jerk Natsume!" she replied angrily

He opened the door and went inside, Mikan followed. As he was walking he suddenly stopped because he felt a sudden shot of pain in his arm.

"Natsume, what's wrong?" she asked coming closer to him

"Nothing" he replied

"I'm not that of an idiot! Come on, what's wrong?" she said

"Nothing" he replied trying to convince her, but the pain was too unbearable that he held his arm tightly.

She grabbed his arm and rolled up his sleeves. She saw that there were bruises and that there was a wound that was bleeding.

"It's nothing" he said getting away from her. She went over to him and grabbed his hand. Natsume blushed but he tried to hide it by looking away.

"Idiot! Can't you see that you're hurt?!" she exclaimed

He became speechless.

She rushed to the bathroom. She then came out with a handkerchief soaked in warm water and started wrapping it on the bleeding wound.

"So you came from another mission?" she asked

He remained silent looking at the girl.

"How many times has this happened to you?" she asked tightening the handkerchief to his arm

"Ouch"

"Sorry" she said "There, it's done"

They sat down the couch at the same time, it was silent.

"Hey Natsume, what do you do on your missions?" she asked out of plain curiosity. She wasn't expecting a reply because Natsume was often arrogant when he talked to her.

"I can't tell you" he replied

She was surprised that he replied.

"Why?" she asked

"Because, I can't tell you"

"Are there others who do this mission with you?" she asked

"Yeah"

"Do they get hurt just like you?" she asked

"Maybe"

"What do you mean "maybe"?!" she exclaimed

"Maybe they do get hurt, maybe they don't, you **are** that of an idiot" he replied

"Grrrr!!! Natsume you're such a jerk!!!" she yelled

"Tch, whatever" he replied

"Oh yeah… thanks a lot, Natsume"

"For what?" he asked

"Because I passed the science test and became part of the top 5, the teachers started thinking I'm not that hopeless anymore and I'm happy that I'm passing my subjects now bit by bit" she said smiling

"Hn"

She smiled at him.

"I'll just review you on the word problems and we're done for now" he said

"Okay" she replied and stood up to go to the study table.

He followed and started tutoring her. They still had those cat-dog fights in between but this was usual. They continued and it didn't take that much time to finish since it was only a review.

"Arigatou Natsume, and I hope your arm gets better" she said and smiled.

"Hey Polka dots..." he said

"I'm not Polka dots, idiot! You're getting used to calling me that already! " she replied angrily

"Whatever...thanks" he replied hurriedly

"_Am I hearing things or did he just say thanks?" she thought. Her heart was beating fast._

"What did you say?" she asked

"Bye" Natsume said

"That's not what you said" Mikan replied

"Whatever"

"Fine... good night then" Mikan said walking out the door. She seemed to surrender at that arguement.

_"Darn it, he's so stubborn!" she thought_

The boy watched her until she left. He gave out a sigh and he glanced at the handkerchief of the girl that was wrapped on his arm.

**Author's note: So, what did you think guys? I might not be able to update that often, because I have a lot of things to do… 3rd quarter of school is really short and there are a lot of projects. I also have to go to this audition for a musical (wish me luck?). So I'll be really busy… so anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Please give me your comments by submitting a review! **


	8. A Trip to Central Town!

Chapter 8: A trip to Central Town!

"Ohayou!" Mikan greeted cheerfully

"Ohayou!" a few classmates replied

"Ohayou Hotaru, Yuu!"

"Ohayou Mikan" Yuu replied

Hotaru pulled out her baka gun and fired away at Mikan

"What was that for?!" Mikan exclaimed

"I just wanted to greet you a good morning as well" she replied still, not having emotions

"What a way to greet a good morning!" Mikan said sarcastically

The door opened and Natsume came in with Ruka.

"Ohayou Natsume! Ohayou Ruka!" giving a cheerful greeting to the two boys

"Ohayou Mikan" Ruka replied

Natsume on the other hand, practically ignored her and just went to his seat.

**After classes**

Mikan stood up and stretched her arms upward. After that, she went over to her friends.

"Hey Mikan, do you want to go to Central town today?" Yuu asked

"Central town? Come to think of it, I haven't been there for a long time" she replied

"Hotaru, are you coming?" she asked her best friend

"Yeah, I have to buy some things for my new invention" Hotaru replied

"Great!" Mikan exclaimed "could we invite the others?"

"Sure, Mikan" Yuu replied

"Hey Anna, Nonoko wanna go to Central town with us?" Mikan invited

"Today? Sorry Mikan but I have to continue my new experiment" Nonoko replied

"Anna?" Mikan asked

"I can't as well, Mikan. I told Nonoko that I would help her out" Anna replied

"I see, its okay" Mikan replied "Good luck with your experiment"

"Arigatou" both replied

"Ruka! Wanna go to Central town with us?" she asked the blonde boy

He blushed and replied "S-Sure"

"Natsume?" Mikan asked with a smile on her face

"Tch, no thanks" he replied coldly

"Why not?" she asked

"I don't wanna be near an annoying idiot like you"

"You're so mean" she said turning his back away from him

"Come on, Natsume. It'll be fun" Ruka encouraged

Natsume looked at his best friend. He saw that he really wanted him to come, he changed his mind and decided to accompany his best friend seeing that he really wanted to go.

"Fine" he replied

"What? You'll come with us?" Mikan asked being surprised

"Only because Ruka wanted me to come" he clarified

"Great! Let's go!" Mikan said excitedly

**Central Town**

"Central town! Central town!" Mikan exclaimed

"Sheesh, you're so noisy Polka dots" Natsume said being irritated at the brunette

She completely ignored his remark, she just wanted to have fun with her friends and try not getting into those cat-dog fights with Natsume again.

"So, where do we go first?" Mikan asked

"I need to buy some supplies. Yuu, help me find the items I need, will ya?" Hotaru said eyeing Yuu

Yuu had a bad feeling about this "W-what?"

"Come on and help me, I don't want to carry a lot all by myself you know" Hotaru said threatening him with her baka gun.

"F-Fine" he replied nervously

"Meet us here in 30 minutes" Hotaru said

"What are we gonna do here?" Mikan asked

"Idiot, do whatever you like… eat or something" she replied and walked away with Yuu

"What do you two wanna do?" she asked looking at the two boys

"I have to buy something" said Natsume

"Huh?" Mikan asked

"I'll be back by 30 minutes" He replied

"But…" said Ruka

"I'm fine being alone" he replied and pushed his blonde haired best friend to the girl.

"Where are you going Natsume?" Mikan asked catching Ruka

He just looked at her and then turned his back to walk away.

"_Have fun Ruka" he thought while leaving the two behind. Just then, he felt a pang of jealousy even though he knew he wanted to leave the two behind. _

She looked at the blonde haired boy sadly and said "Don't tell me you're leaving me too…"

He giggled and replied "I won't"

She smiled "What do you want to do for 30 minutes?"

"I don't know, you got anything in mind?"

"Well, I do want to eat a strawberry cheesecake"

"Okay then, let's go" he said as they walked together to the nearest café

**At the café**

"Ruka, where did Natsume go this time?" she asked taking a bite from the cake

"Probably to buy some Comic books" he replied observing the girl

"You want some?" she offered

He blushed a bright color of red.

"Huh? What's wrong?" she asked

"Nothing" he replied looking away

"It's really good" she said offering him again

"No, it's okay" he replied now looking at her

She stood up, got an extra fork from the counter and then returned to him.

"Here" she said handing him the fork "Come on, try it, it's really good"

"Fine" he replied getting the fork from her hand

She sat down and waited for him to try the cake.

"So? What do you think?" she asked

"It's pretty good" he replied

"Told ya" she said smiling at him

He smiled back and was happy at their moment together. He knew as well that Natsume left them for this very reason.

"Ruka, does Natsume tell you a lot about what he has to do during his missions?" she asked

"Sometimes" he replied "Why?"

"Last night, I went to his room for my tutorial. His arm was badly wounded and it was also bleeding. It made me wonder what sort of mission he has to do for the academy"

"Natsume's known to be really powerful, that's why the academy thinks he can handle those situations easily" Ruka replied in a serious tone

"It made me think, how about the other kids who are in the same class as he is? The other dangerous ability types… do they do the same?" she asked curiously

"Maybe, I don't really know that much about them since what they do in their class seems to remain a secret to the other students" he replied

"I see"

They left the café and saw that they had 10 minutes left. They decided to go around Central town and go window shopping or something to kill the remaining time. So, they went around each store and looked at different things.

"How many minutes left?" Ruka asked

"Oh no! Now we're 5 minutes late!" she exclaimed

They ran towards their meeting place and saw the three waiting for them.

BAKA.BAKA.BAKA.

"Ouch!! Hotaruuuu!" Mikan whined

"What took you so long?" Hotaru asked in an icy-cold tone

"We lost track of time" she replied

"Typical" Natsume said coldly

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mikan said angrily

"Hey, calm down Mikan" Yuu said trying to calm down the girl

"Sorry" Ruka said

"Never mind that, we're all here. So, should we go?" Yuu asked

"Fine by me" Mikan replied and everyone agreed as well

They got on the bus and headed back to the Academy.

**Back at the Academy**

"Bye, Yuu" Mikan said waving at her friend as he was walking away

"I have to go as well... help me,will ya?" Hotaru told Mikan while dumping some boxes on her

"ooooofffff..what do you have in these boxes? they're so heavy!" said Mikan "Bye Ruka, Natsume"

"Bye" Ruka replied as they watched the girls walk away

"Hey Polka dots, were not done with the review" Natsume reminded

"Oh, yeah. I'll see you later" she replied happily and walked along carrying the boxes with her best friend.

**Author's note: Hey guys! I hope that this chapter was not THAT bad because i feel that it is. :( i'm sorry. just drop me a review for comments! I did not make it in the musical. :( oh well, there's always a next time. :) so, just drop me a review mmmkay? thank you. OH, and thank you to those who have continued to review this story!it totally means a lot!**


	9. Mudfight!

**Author's note: hey everyone! thank you so much to all those who reviewed! it made me happy. So, i'm sorry if there are a lot of ruka and mikan scenes rather than natsume and mikan but all these have a reason! and of course you'll find out by reading the next chapters to come. so anyway, here is chapter 9. ;)**

Chapter 9: Mud fight!!!

The tutorial with Natsume became a regular thing for everyone already. Most girls envied Mikan because she got to spend time with the gorgeous black cat every night, even though the reason was for studying.

"I really don't see what's so special about being with that perverted idiot every night" Mikan said while dressing up in a denim pleated mini skirt and a pink shirt.

She was recalling the whispers she heard in the hallways that week about her being oh-so lucky that she gets to see Natsume even at night.

She decided to take a walk alone on this Sunday morning. She stopped when she saw a rabbit in front of her. She bent down and said "Don't you belong to Ruka?"

"There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere" Ruka said walking towards the rabbit. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt.

Mikan stood up "Oh, Hi Ruka"

"Hi Mikan"

"Why aren't you with Natsume?" she asked curiously looking around for the raven haired boy

"Actually, I haven't seen him this morning"

"You haven't?"

"That's right" he replied "How about you, why are you alone?"

"I just wanted to take a walk"

"I see…"

Mikan took the rabbit and carried it in her arms. "So, what are you doing this Sunday?"

"Just visiting the animals, apparently that one got away from me" he said pointing at the rabbit

"Hey, can I see the other animals?" Mikan asked excitedly

"Well, yeah sure" he replied and they walked to the house of the animals

Mikan was amazed by the cute animals she saw at the shelter. She patted the animals and played with them. Ruka watched her and told her some information about the animals that he took care of.

Mikan was watching the pigs in the mud when she called the attention of the blonde haired boy

"Hey Ruka!"

"Yeah?" he replied turning to her

SPLAT!

Mikan giggled

He wiped the mud off his face.

"What's the big idea?!" he shouted angrily

Mikan got nervous about this, he seemed so mad. He never heard Ruka with that tone of voice before.

"Gomena-"but her words were cut with something that splattered on her face

Ruka giggled

"You'll pay for that!" Mikan said scooping a hand full of mud and she threw it at him

"You missed" he said and shot one back at her

"Hey!" she complained

He walked towards her to see if she was okay but then Mikan shot one at him as well.

So they continued throwing more mud at each other. They were actually having a good time doing this. The animals just watched the two splattering mud all over the place.

"Alright, I surrender" Ruka declared sitting on the floor

"Oh Yeah!" Mikan exclaimed happily while sitting in front of him

Both of them laughed at each other because they were both really filthy due to the mud.

"What a way to spend a Sunday" Mikan said as she giggled

"We made a complete mess" Ruka replied looking at the place

"Uh-oh… Gomenasai, Ruka. I'll help you clean it up" she said standing up

"Thanks, Mikan" he replied

They tidied the place a bit and washed the mud off their clothes with water. They decided to go back to the dormitories as well to change their clothes and since it was almost lunch time, they had to eat as well.

While walking back…

"Arigatou, Ruka" she said smiling at the boy

He smiled back and said "I had fun"

Upon reaching the dormitories, the other students were whispering about the two of them.

BAKA.BAKA.BAKA.

"Grrrrrr! Hotaru!" Mikan said angrily

"And where have you two been?" Hotaru asked looking at the two suspiciously

"The animal shelter" Mikan replied

"and what have you two been doing there? Hotaru asked suspiciously again

"Hotaru, take it easy" Yuu said while walking towards them "You guys better change your clothes before you catch a cold" he added looking at the wet clothes of the two.

They went up the first staircase together and bumped into Natsume along the way.

Natsume saw the two together and yes, he also noticed that both of them were wet.

"Swimming with your clothes on, polka dots?" Natsume teased

"Idiot! Then you mean to say that Ruka was also swimming with clothes on?" she said pointing at Ruka's wet clothes

"No. He probably rescued an idiot like you from drowning" he teased again

"Yeah right, we didn't swim okay?" she said marching up the stairs and to her room leaving the two boys behind.

"She seemed pretty upset" Ruka commented

"Tch, whatever" he said "Are you going down to eat?"

"Yeah, I'll just change" Ruka replied going in his room

"See you downstairs" he replied as he watched his best friend go inside the room

**Meanwhile**

"That idiot! Rescue an idiot like me from drowning?! Ugh!" Mikan said angrily while changing to a yellow shirt and olive green Bermuda shorts.

Knock.knock.knock.

"Yeah?" she said while untying and combing her wet hair

Knock.knock.knock.

She opened the door and saw the raven haired boy in front of her.

"What is it now, you pervert?" she asked


	10. Lesson 4

**Author's note: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the previous chapter! So here's chapter 10! i hope you guys will like it. Please don't forget to review at the end!**

Chapter 10: Lesson#4: Trying to understand the text and the boy

"I have to give you something" he said trying to hide his face because he was blushing

"Yeah right" she said sarcastically closing the door but Natsume stopped her

They just stared at each other for a few seconds and finally, Mikan gave in and let him in her room.

"What is it?" she asked

He got something from his pocket and extended his hand to hand it over to her.

"My handkerchief?"

"Hn"

She took it from his hand and said "Arigatou"

He headed for the door but he stopped at his track upon hearing…

"Hey, I hope you're better" she said in a concerned tone

"I'll see you later" he replied and went out of the room

**That night**

Knock.knock.knock.

He opened the door and let the girl in. She went to the study table and started to get her book on English literature.

"Hey, sit on the couch" he ordered

"What?! Why?"

"Stop asking questions" he replied arrogantly

She did what he said, bringing the book with her as well. He grabbed the book and sat at the other end of the couch.

"Hey!" she complained but he practically ignored her as he started to scan the pages

"Read this" he said giving back the book

"Which page?" she asked

"59" he replied

"Sonnet 18?" she asked

"Hn"

"Didn't we read this in class the other day?" she asked

"Then read it again" he answered

She started reading and it didn't take long till she finished. "Done!" she declared

"Alright, what does it mean?" he asked

"W-What?"

"Did you understand the sonnet?" he asked

"I don't know, the words were too deep and all"

"Idiot, read it again" he ordered

"Fine" she said

"Wait" he stopped her and then continued saying "read it aloud"

"What?!" she said being confused

"Just do it, little girl"

"Shall I compare the to a summer's day?

Thou art more lovely and more temperate;

Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,

and Summer's lease hath all too short a date:

Sometimes too hot the eye of heaven shines,

and often is his gold complexion dimm'd,

and every fair from fair sometimes declines.

By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd.

but thy eternal summer shall not fade,

nor lose possession of that fair thou owest;

nor shall death brag thou wander'st in his shade,

when in eternal lines to time thou growest.

So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see.

So long lives this, and this gives life to thee"

He faced her and he sat at an Indian-sit position.

"Face me" he said

She faced him and did the same. She could sit like that since she wasn't wearing a skirt so she had no complains.

"What's the message of the sonnet?" he asked

"I'm not sure"

"Whatever popped into your mind while you were reading it, tell me" he said

"That the author of the sonnet will love the person till the end of time?" she said being very unsure of her answer

"Yeah" he answered

"Really?! I'm right?!" she exclaimed

"Quiet down, Polka dots. What do you think the author means by 'so long lives this, and this gives life to thee' ?" he asked

"I don't know" she replied

"It means that the author's sonnet will let his loved one live longer because the sonnet is all about the author's love for the person. Love will let the person live longer" he said

Mikan was stunned. _"This has got to be the end of the world! Since when did Natsume Hyuuga talk about love this way?" she thought_

"Did you get that?" he asked

"Y-yeah" she was stuttering because she still could not believe what he had said earlier. "I didn't know you knew a lot about love, Natsume" she added

"Whatever, idiot" he replied "What does 'nor shall death brag thou wander'st in his shade, when in eternal lines to time thou growest' mean? "He added

"Uhm… that the author will love the person forever?" she answered being hesitant of her answer

"Not quite"

"Then what?" she asked

"Fine, I'll give a clue, 'eternal lines to time thou growest' is talking about time" he replied

"Uhm… I don't have a clue!" she exclaimed

"Are you **that **dense?" he shot at her emphasizing the word "that"

"Well, excuse me for being this way!" she said crossing her arms and being irritated at him

"Read that line over and over three times and think. I know you **at least** have a brain, Polka dots" emphasizing the word "at least"

"That's it!" she shouted jumping on him and wrestling him. From the couch, they fell on the floor. They still continued to wrestle.

"Take that back, pervert!"

"Why would I?" he said trying to get her off him but they ended up with him being on top of her

"Because that wasn't nice!" She yelled

"So?"

She was really hurt by what he said. She struggled and now, she was on top of him.

"You're such a cold hearted jerk!" she yelled standing up and going to the study table to get her stuff and leave.

He got up and watched her arrange her things. He heard her sobbing as she was near the door. She turned the knob but then he grabbed her tightly by the left arm.

"Aren't you tired of always holding on to my arm?!" she shouted

There was silence.

"Let. me .go" she said almost in a whisper

"I…"

"You what?" she asked angrily

"I'm sorry" he said

"I know I'm dumb, dense and whatever but that doesn't mean you can rub it in my face. It doesn't mean I'm always happy that I don't get hurt" she replied sadly

He remained silent just listening to her as he was still holding her arm. She turned to him but her bangs were covering her eyes, trying to conceal her tears even though Natsume could still see them running down her cheeks.

"I.hate.you.Natsume." she said slowly

Natsume cupped his right hand on the girl's right cheek and wiped the tears away. He then wrapped his arms around her tightly even though she struggled so that he would let go. She made weak punches on Natsume's chest because she was furious but he still had his arms around her.

"I'm sorry" he whispered

She continued to cry in his arms with her head leaning on his chest.

"_Natsume why are you like this? Why do you like hurting me then do this after everything? I don't understand" she thought_

He tightened his arms around her, as if he would never let her go.

"_Mikan…" _

**Author's note: So, what did you guys think? Please leave a review. Your reviews make me happy you know and I really need some cheering up because of a certain reason (sighs). So ANYWAY (sorry about that), please please please review! Thank you to all those who reviewed the previous chapter! Love ya'll. :D  
**


	11. Surprise, Surprise!

**Author's note: FINALLY! It's already my Christmas break! I'm soooo happy. ;) A BIG BIG THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED MY LAST CHAPTER. It made me SO happy. ;) thank you so much. I'm feeling better now, I've realized that I will never let the haters bring me down! Yeah! ;) so without further a do, here's chapter 11.**

Chapter 11: Surprise, Surprise!

"I KNEW IT!" Sumire shouted

Mikan entered the classroom and before she could say her "Good morning!" greetings, Sumire approached her with a death glare.

"Huh?" Mikan said

"I just can't believe it!" she said

"Wh-What?" Mikan asked having absolutely no idea of what Sumire was talking about

"How could a girl like you be Ruka's girlfriend?!" she yelled

"Be what?" Mikan asked

"Oh, don't play dumb Mikan! The whole Academy knows you're Ruka's girlfriend!" Sumire replied angrily

"WHAAAAAAAT?" Mikan exclaimed. _"I think I'm gonna have a heart attack!" _

"I really don't know what Ruka saw in you"

Just then, the blonde boy with his best friend came in. The two girls didn't seem to notice and Sumire continued to yell at the brunette.

"Where did that come from?!" Mikan asked angrily

"Oh puh-lease, the WHOLE ACADEMY knows you two are together" Sumire replied

Natsume and Ruka stopped and looked at the two girls upon hearing this.

"Sumire! Stop it! It's not true!" Yuu said trying to break the fight of the two girls

"Stay out of this, Iinchou!" Sumire yelled and it made Yuu step back

"Hotaru, aren't we going to do anything?" Yuu asked panicking at the situation

Hotaru remained silent.

"Just what made you think that the both of us are together, huh?!" Mikan shot at her

"Everyone has been seeing you two together for the past few days!"

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"Yes it does! They even said that the both of you were really sweet together!" Sumire yelled

"I told you WE.ARE.NOT.TOGETHER." said Mikan. Apparently, she was already furious by the situation

"Then how do you explain this?" Sumire said holding out a photograph.

Mikan took the photo and saw that it was her and Ruka hitting each other with the mud.

"Where did this come from?" she asked with a tone demanding for an immediate answer.

"Some student from the Physical ability types class sold it to me"

"Wh-What?"

"Wow, the two of you look so happy together" Sumire replied sarcastically

She gave the photo back to Sumire and said "I told you, he's not my boyfriend! That photo doesn't explain anything! It doesn't mean were smiling and looking like we're happy together means that we are actually to-ge-ther"

"Yeah right" Sumire replied sarcastically

"UGH! You're impossible Sumire! Look, Ruka's not my boyfriend okay?! If you want, you can even ask him yourself!" she yelled being really enraged by the situation.

The room grew silent. Everyone was watching them.

"R-Ruka?" Mikan said seeing the boy

Sumire turned around and saw the boy as well, she was shocked.

Mikan rushed out of the room. She was so confused and tired of every little thing that was happening to her. She decided to go to the Sakura tree and clear her thoughts.

"Why the heck are these things happening to me? I've got enough problems and now this? Why won't people just back off?" she said angrily pounding her hands on the ground

"Cause they don't have anything better to do"

"Natsume?" she asked

He sat at the opposite side of the tree surprisingly, without his manga. It's as if he really went there to talk to her.

"Still mad at me?" he asked

"I…guess not"

_Mikan Flashbacked:_

"_Natsume why are you like this? Why do you like hurting me then do this after everything? I don't understand" she thought_

_He tightened his arms around her, as if he would never let her go._

"_Stop crying" he said softly but she continued to cry_

"_Please little girl, stop crying" he said_

_Mikan's heart was pounding. She could not understand why it was like this. She didn't know whether to get mad or be happy that Natsume had his arms wrapped around her and him, apologizing after all he the mean things he said to her. _

"_Natsume" she whispered_

"…_."_

"_I…I'm going to my room now" she said "Goodnight"_

_End of flashback_

She stood up and went to him.

"Huh?" he said

"Arigatou" she said and ran away.

"_The thing that happened last night…why is it that every time I think about it, my heart beats faster than normal? Why is he like that? I keep on asking myself the same thing over and over again and I still can't figure him out" she thought_

While walking at the Academy halls, she was thinking of what to do first.

"_Maybe I should apologize to Ruka"_

Suddenly…

BAM!

"Ouch!" she said falling to the ground

"Sorry" he said extending a hand

"Ruka…" she said standing up

"Mikan, can I talk to you?" he asked

"…Yeah"

They went to the animal shelter and checked first if no one was there. Luckily, there was nobody present so they decided to talk there.

"Ruka, I'm sorry" she said

"For what?"

"The rumors…"

"I was going to apologize for the same thing" he said

"Really?"

"Yeah… I'm sorry Mikan"

"It's alright, what is it with people anyway? Why do they-" her words were cut by a sudden realization

"they what?" he asked

"Oh, my mistake. Of course they talk about you all the time, you're one of the cutest boys in school" she said

"Those people just don't have anything better to do" he replied

She giggled

"What's the matter?" he asked

"That's exactly what Natsume told me a while ago"

"Natsume?" he said

"Yeah, I was talking to him a while ago"

"I see…"

"Hey Ruka?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for everything, thanks for not being mad at me despite the rumors"

"It's not your fault, Mikan. You didn't do anything bad" he replied

"Arigatou" she said

"And don't worry, when I find out who took that picture and sold it, I'm going to let the animals clobber him" he said

They smiled at each other and went back to class together.

As they reached the academy halls, they found Natsume walking over to the classroom.

"Natsume!" Ruka called

He turned his head and saw his best friend with Mikan. They walked towards him.

"Hey Natsume!" Mikan greeted

"Were you heading back to class?" Ruka asked

"Yeah…" he replied plainly

"Well then, let's go!" Mikan replied walking ahead cheerfully in front of the two boys

**Back at class**

The door opened and Natsume came in first followed by Mikan then Ruka. They were given odd stares by their classmates.

"Why is that Mikan with my Ruka AND Natsume?!" Sumire said

Mr. Narumi was the teacher, the three stopped at the door.

"Care to explain why you three are late?" Mr. Narumi said

"Gomenasai…" Mikan replied

"Go to your seats then" Mr. Narumi said and the three went to their respective seats.

As she was going to her seat, Yuu mouthed the words "Mikan, are you okay?" to the brunette

She nodded smiling at her friend.

"Okay, it's great that everyone is now here" Mr. Narumi said smiling "your summative test for math, science and world history is going to be in five days. I hope you all study well and get high marks!"

The students made violent reactions. Apparently, they weren't too happy about the long test just being five days away. There was a lot to study about.

"And with that, I'm going to leave you now to your next teacher" He said as he went out the door

"_Just five days? Oh no…" Mikan thought nervously_

**Author's note: So what did you think? Sorry for the literary part in the last chapter, it was only necessary for their lesson. Really sorry hope you guys understand. ;) please leave a review so I know what you thought about this chapter!**


	12. Lesson 5: Patience

Chapter 12: Lesson # 5: Patience

The next day, Mikan was running down the halls of the academy. Apparently, she was late as usual and only a few minutes were left till the first subject starts.

"OHAYOU!" Mikan greeted with her very loud voice upon opening the classroom door

The room was silent.

"SAKURA MIKAN!" Jinno shouted angrily

"_Uh-oh" she thought_

"Late again as usual!" he said

"Gomenasai" she said sadly

"Go to your seat!" he ordered

"Yes Jinno-sensei'" she replied sadly going to her seat

Mikan went to her seat and just remained silent. She was humiliated, AGAIN by the teacher.

**After class**

"I can't believe I've been humiliated again in front of everyone" Mikan said sadly walking with her two friends.

"You'll always be humiliated in front of everyone as long as you keep on arriving late in class" Hotaru replied coldly

Just then, Mikan diverted her attention to the students around the academy. Most of them were holding sheets of papers or books. Everyone seemed to be pretty busy, that's when she remembered that the test was only 4 days away.

"Have you started reviewing, Mikan?"

"A bit" she replied

"The test is only 4 days away you know" Hotaru reminded

"Yeah, I know"

"You better exert in extra effort if you want to get a high mark" Hotaru reminded

"I will" she replied

**That night**

"GRRRR! I don't want to study anymore!" Mikan complained throwing a piece of crumpled paper on the floor

"You're gonna pick that up" Natsume said

"Fine! Whatever! I don't want to solve these math problems anymore!!!" she shouted

"You better stop yapping and start answering if you want to pass, or if you don't want me to burn you into ashes" he threatened

"I hate this!" she shouted again and threw a paper on the floor

"What is it that you find so difficult in these math problems?" he said going over to her

"I just can't memorize the steps to solve these kinds of problems! There are so many!" she complained

"You'll never learn if you easily get mad at something like this. Don't you know that the number one skill you should learn in math is being patient? " he replied

She sighed and said "Okay, fine. I'll try"

"Fine, here's a technique" he said and he started explaining to her the problems, etc.

**Three days away**

"My head is going to explode" Mikan said while sitting on the couch beside Natsume

"Quiet, Polka dots! I'm trying to read" Natsume said while reading the history book

"My head hurts from all those terms I've just memorized" she complained

"20 terms is a lot to you?" he asked coking an eyebrow

"Yeah"

"Idiot" he replied "Read this and I'll ask you questions after" he added while giving the book to her

**The night before the test**

"Finally!" Mikan exclaimed

"Geez, It was hard tutoring you" Natsume mumbled

"UGH. What's that supposed to mean, HUH?" she said being irritated at what he said

"Well, its tomorrow so you better get a good sleep or else you'll fall asleep during the test, being the idiot that you are" he teased

"Hpmh!I ought to smack you for that!" she replied angrily

"As if that'll hurt me" he replied

"UGH. You're really asking for it!" she said clenching her fists

"Tch"

Mikan marched up to him her fists ready to punch him but then, it wasn't a fist that landed on Natsume's cheek, it was a quick kiss.

"What the heck was that?" Natsume asked being confused at the girl while holding his cheek

"I said I was going to smack you, right? Thanks for helping me Natsume" she replied and went out the door.

"Crazy Polka dots" said Natsume as he let out a small smile

**The day of the test**

"Ohayou!" Mikan greeted cheerfully to her classmates

"Mikan you look extra happy today considering it's the day of the summative test" Yuu said

"Well, It's no good answering a test if you're already in a bad mood right?" she replied

Natsume and Ruka entered the room and they both sat down on their chairs and started to have some last minute reviews. Hotaru was busy reviewing like everyone else it seems that only Mikan and Yuu stopped to chat.

"M-hm, you're right Mikan. Good luck to us all today" said Yuu

"Yes, good luck to us all" Mikan replied

The two proceeded in making last minute reviews as well. Soon, the teacher came in and they all put away their books and got ready to take the test.

"_This is it, Mikan. You can do this!" Mikan thought_

The papers were distributed as the teacher gave out a signal to start taking the test. Natsume glanced at Mikan one last time before he started answering.

**(fast forward)**

"**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" **

"Okay, time's up, pass your papers" the teacher announced

Some students groaned and were irritated that they didn't finish the test. The teacher left the classroom after getting all the papers.

Mikan stood up and went over to her friends.

"The test was hard" said Mikan

"Yeah, I hate the tricky question in the last part!" Ana complained

"Really? It was okay for me" said Yuu

"That's no surprise, you're a genius" said Nonoko

"Hotaru, what do you think?" asked Mikan

"Okay, I guess" she replied plainly

"Well, why don't we go celebrate the after test!" Yuu exclaimed

"That's right! We should all go to Central town to celebrate all our hard work in studying!" said Ana

"Central town? That'd be great!" Mikan rejoiced

"All right! Everyone coming along?" Yuu asked

"Hmmm… wait a minute" said Mikan as she walked out of the group

Everyone gave a puzzled look

She then came back with a smile on her face "All right, Ruka and Natsume are coming along too"

"Alright, off we go then!" said Yuu

"Right!" they all answered

Upon arriving in Central town they all bought Howalons and went on some shops. After a while, they split up into groups. Yuu went with Nonoko and Hotaru to some shops. Mikan went with Ana to a dress store and Natsume sat down on a bench with Ruka.

"You really wanted to come here didn't you?" Ruka asked

"What?" Natsume said

Ruka smiled at his best friend and said "You're starting to like her"

"Tch, why would I? She's an idiot and you know I hate idiots"

"Except this one"

"Ruka, you're the one who likes her"

Ruka just smiled and then replied "Why did you agree to come here when she asked you?"

"Because she was getting on my nerves"

Ruka just giggled and shook his head

Mikan then walked up to them "Ruka, Hotaru is looking for you"

"Hotaru?" He asked raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, something to do with pictures?" Mikan said

"Oh no, she must be selling those pictures again!" he exclaimed as he stood up and ran towards the store where Yuu, Hotaru and Nonoko was

Mikan sat down next to Natsume and said "Arigatou, Natsume"

"…."

"Natsume?"

"Hn"

Mikan stood up in front of him and said with a smile "You wanna eat ice cream?"

"No" Natsume replied coldly

Mikan sighed "You're such a cold hearted jerk"

He gave her an evil glare and looked away

She grabbed his hand pulling him to stand up while saying "Come on, Natsume"

"No"

"Oh come on, Natsume"

"I don't want any"

"Yeah you do, come on" said Mikan pulling him with all her might

Natsume then gave in and they ran towards the ice cream stall. After that, Mikan pulled him to different shops. She only wanted him to enjoy the day so she tried her best to make him have fun.

"Hey Polka" he said

"Hm?" she turned to him completely forgetting what he had just called her

"Shouldn't we go back to them? I mean, the last bus is going to leave in a few minutes" he said

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot" she said

"Typical for an idiot" he replied

She completely ignored him as she ran to the earlier stores they were in. She couldn't find them. After going to a few stores she began to panic.

"Natsume they're gone!" she exclaimed

"What do you mean gone?" he asked

"I can't find them" she said

"Come on" he said as they walked around Central town looking for their friends

_Flashback_

_Hotaru sees Natsume and Mikan together. She then thought of a plan._

"_Come on guys, we better go" said Hotaru_

"_Wait, let's just call Mikan" said Yuu_

"_No" she said stopping him_

"_Why not?" Ruka asked_

"_She's with Natsume, it'll be okay" she replied_

"_But won't they get mad at us?" said Ana_

"_Yeah, I mean won't Mikan feel bad we left her?" said Nonoko_

_Hotaru then took out her baka gun and said "Are we going or not?"_

_Everyone sweat-dropped and replied "Let's go!"_

_End of flashback_

"What are we going to do?!" Mikan panicked as she ran around and around hysterically

Natsume then grabbed her arm to make her stop "No use panicking, let's just go back ourselves"

"But what about—"

"They're gone, okay? They must've gone back ahead of us" he replied coldly as he walked towards the bus stop

"But-"

He stopped then walked towards her "Do you want to be left here alone?"

"N-no" she replied nervously looking at his cold eyes

He turned his back and said "let's go"

"A-Alright" she replied hesitantly

"Hurry up, Polka dots it's starting to rain" he said as he got on the bus

Author's note: what do you think?please drop a review. OH ,THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED THE PAST CHAPTER. ;) thank you sooo much!


	13. Lesson 6: How to do the raindance

Chapter 13: Lesson # 6: How to do the rain dance

Mikan gazed outside the window of the bus. The rain started to pour hard. It was cold and the windows started to fog. Mikan wrote names on the fogged window and drew on it as well.

"What are you doing?" Natsume asked coldly looking at the girl as if she was a weirdo

She smiled at him and replied "Drawing" and she continued to draw on the fogged window

"Crazy baka" he mumbled

"What was that?!" she said being irritated at him but Natsume didn't respond

"_Why would Hotaru and the others leave me? Especially with this cold hearted pervert! Darn it" Mikan thought _

They finally arrived in the Academy and the rain was still pouring hard.

"We'll get drenched" said Mikan while tugging Natsume's arm

"You wanna stay in the bus?" he replied coldly as he took a step down

"Guess not" she sighed "I have no choice"

They went down the bus and of course since the rain was pouring hard, they got wet by the rain. They started walking towards the shaded area. Just then, Mikan stopped being half way there.

Natsume turned around and looked at her with a puzzled look

"What now?!" he said "I thought you don't wanna get wet?"

She smiled and grabbed his hand as she ran taking him with her. Mikan ran feeling like she doesn't give a care in the world what could happen right then.

"Let go of me, Idiot" he ordered

"No"

"Just let go!" he demanded

They stopped. Still holding his hand, she replied with a smile "Oh come on, haven't you tried to rain dance before?"

She then let go of his hand as she closed her eyes and looked up to the sky letting the rain drops fall on her face. He looked at the girl with a puzzled look. She then stopped and smiled at him.

"Hotaru and I used to do this all the time with our friends back then" she said

Natsume giggled

"_Na-Natsume giggled?!" she thought_

"You are one idiotic girl" he said as he walked past her

She just looked at him walk in front of her

He stopped and said "Come on, Polka"

She smiled and ran to him. They walked under the rain and they didn't seem to mind getting drenched in it.

Mikan stretched out her arms and said "I love the rain"

"…"

"When you're happy, you can rain dance. When you're sad, you can cry under the rain and the best part is, no one will know you're crying because your face is already wet" she said with a smile

"You're getting on my nerves" he said

"Hmph! I was just teaching you on how to have fun!" she said sticking out her tongue

"Tch"

They headed towards the dormitories. They parted ways as they reached towards each others room. Mikan reached in her pocket for her key, but to her surprise it wasn't there.

"Oh no! not now! Not now!" she complained while still rummaging through her pockets

After a few minutes she gave up and decided to head towards Hotaru's room or maybe lab, if she wasn't in her room. Hotaru could have some contraption to open up her room. To her dismay, Hotaru wasn't there so she had to walk to her lab, but she wasn't also there. She tried some of her other friends but they weren't there either.

"This is too strange. They weren't in Central town a while ago, and they're not here now" she uttered "WHERE THE ARE THEY?!"

She began to panic.

**Meanwhile**

"Hotaru, could you hurry up? We have to head back now" said Ruka

"Hold it, will ya? You're too excited" Hotaru replied

"Why did you have to leave your project materials here in the classroom anyway?!" Ruka complained

Hotaru then dumped a box on Ruka and Yuu.

"Carry that, will ya?" she dictated

"What?!" they both said

She took out her baka gun and started to aim at them.

"Why don't you use some of your experiments to move these boxes?" Ruka complained

"Cause I don't want to, oil is expensive on machines you know" Hotaru said in an icy-cold tone "Now hurry up"

"Man, she sure is scary" said Nonoko

"Yeah" said Ana

**Along the dormitory corridors**

Mikan was walking back and forth; she could not make up her mind. She was blaming her stupidity for leaving her key inside her room. Not only that, of all the days her friends are not available it had to be this day, and this situation. She had no choice; she didn't have any other option anyway.

She stopped on her tracks and took a deep breath

Knock.Knock.Knock.

Natsume opened the door

"Natsume?" she said

"What?" he asked arrogantly

"Don't get me wrong, okay? But it's just that I need help" she said while pouting

"What now?" he asked

"Well, you see I don't have a key to my room, I kinda left it this morning" she explained

He went out and started walking

"Natsume?"

"We''ll try the dorm keeper" he said

Then she followed him

**At the office**

"No, sorry Sakura Mikan but if we're going to get an extra key, we'll have it tomorrow" The dorm keeper robot said

"WHAAAAT?!" she exclaimed

"Yes, I'm afraid all you can do is sleep with a friend" the robot suggested

Mikan sighed and said "Great, Hotaru and the others aren't even here. Guess I'll have to wait for them until they come back"

Natsume started walking "Come on, idiot"

"Huh?" said Mikan

"You wanna get sick?" he said

"Where are we going?" she asked as she ran towards him

"You don't have a choice, you'll have to stay in my room first or would you rather get sick and freeze with those wet clothes while waiting for Imai?" He said

"…Fine, I don't have a choice" she replied

"You should be thankful I'm allowing you to hang around my room for awhile" Natsume said being so full of pride

"What the?! Hey don't get so high and mighty just because I'm helpless right now!" Mikan shot at him

They were now walking towards Natsume's room.

"_Why him? What did I do to deserve this?! Isn't it enough that he's my tutor?" Mikan thought_

Natsume opened the door to his room and went inside. Mikan followed and closed the door. Natsume headed towards his closet and got a shirt and a pair of shorts.

He tossed it to Mikan and said "There, go change in the bathroom"

Mikan then went towards the bathroom and started to change. Since her hair was wet, she decided to let it down to dry. Natsume's clothes were a little big but it was comfortable and at least she could wear something dry.

Natsume was sitting on the couch, he already changed clothes when he first arrived in his room earlier so he just sat down the couch and started reading his manga. Mikan came out and sat down beside him. The rain still poured hard.

"Hey, I hate to say this but thanks again" said Mikan

"Yeah, whatever" Natsume replied still reading his manga

"If you didn't just help me I'd be pounding my fist on your head by now" Mikan whispered to herself as she clutched her fist "still typical rude Natsume"

She then looked at Natsume who was reading his manga.

BOOM!

Mikan shrieked

BOOM!

Mikan shrieked again _"What the heck?!"_

BOOM!

And the lights went out before Mikan could shriek, Natsume covered her mouth.

"It's just thunder, idiot" he said as he casted a flame from his hand for some light. He then removed the hand from her mouth.

"Oh great, now it's dark" said Mikan with a nervous voice

"You're not scared are you?" Natsume teased

"Me? Yeah right, I happen to have the heart of a dragon!" Mikan boasted

BOOM!

Mikan shrieked again

"Some dragon" Natsume said sarcastically

"Cold perverted freak" Mikan mumbled

"Idiotic polka dotted panties girl" said Natsume

**Author's note: Thanks to the awesome people who reviewed! I was surprised that a lot reviewed so thank you so much! ;P Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you guys get the gifts you wanted just like I wish I'd get what I want as well. : )**


	14. Are you afraid of the dark?

Chapter 14: Are you afraid of the dark?

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Mikan exclaimed angrily

"Don't blame me, you started it" Natsume replied

Just when Mikan was about to shoot him with her words, the fact that Natsume is using is using his Alice mentally slapped her. She banged Natsume's arm that was casting the flame and the flame went out.

"Hey! What's your problem?!" Natsume asked angrily as he casted another flame

Mikan looked at him with concerned eyes "Don't use your Alice"

But Natsume was stubborn, he ignored her. Mikan got angry and once more banged his arm to make him stop using his Alice. But the flame continued to burn.

"Stop it, will ya?" Mikan ordered

Natsume still ignored

"Stop it Natsume! It's not good if you use your Alice!" Mikan yelled with a voice pleading him to stop

"It's none of your business" he replied

"It is, you idiot!" Mikan yelled with anger and concern as she tugged Natsume's collar to make him stop "I'm your partner and I care about you, idiot. So stop using your Alice! It's not good for you!"

"Fine" he replied as the flame disappeared and the room became dark

The room became quiet. It was pitch black and the rain was pouring even harder.

BOOM!

Mikan shrieked

"Don't tell me every time there's going to be a thunder clap you're going to scream" said Natsume

"The thunder scares me, you know" she muttered "and it's dark"

"Sheesh, it's your fault" he said coldly "I'll just use my Alice"

"NO!" Mikan shouted "I'd rather be in this situation than let you use your Alice"

"Tch, whatever" he replied

"This has got to be one of the most peculiar days of my life. First I get stuck with you, Second I'm locked out of my own room, Third I'm stuck with you again in this rainy and scary night" said Mikan

"You're afraid of the dark" Natsume uttered

"What?"

"You're afraid of the dark" Natsume repeated

"I told you, I have the heart of a dragon!" Mikan boasted

"Yeah, right" Natsume replied sarcastically

"I do!" Mikan boasted once more

"You call screaming every time there's a loud thunder clap having the heart of a dragon?" said Natsume

"I… I was just surprised!" Mikan defended

"Tch"

"I bet you I won't scream the next time there's a thunder clap" said Mikan

"Yeah, whatever" Natsume replied arrogantly

A few minutes later

BOOM! BOOM!

Mikan shivered. She was indeed scared but she didn't want Natsume to know. She tried to think happy thoughts but the sound of the wind and thunder made her scared. It was dark as well, so she had this strange feeling that a ghost might be around her.

BOOM!

Mikan bit her lip to stop her from screaming, but she couldn't avoid wincing. It was dark, due to the thunder that must've caused complications in the electricity. It was cold due to the rain. Altogether, it made Mikan cold and scared. She lifted her legs and positioned them on the couch, as she hugged her knees.

"_Happy thoughts…Happy thoughts…I know I'm brave, no thunder can scare me" _

BOOM!

Mikan winced again being scared of the thunder clap.

Just then, an arm came across her shoulders. _"Natsume?" she thought_

Natsume's arm pulled her closer to him

"Na-Natsume?" she said

"Hn" was what escaped from the black cat's lips

Mikan came closer to him. She slid down a bit and laid her head on his chest

His arm locked her tighter to him, making her feel safe. It did occur to her that she was with Natsume and in that position as well but she seemed to disregard it because she was scared.

"_Natsume" was the last thing in Mikan's thoughts as she dozed off to sleep_

The next morning, Natsume woke up still having Mikan close to him. He blushed as he gazed at the sleeping figure, her head still on his chest and her arms wrapped around him. It was a Saturday, meaning there was no school. It was a beautiful sunny day, opposing to the cold rainy night the night before.

Mikan opened her eyes and looked at the black cat. Her eyes widened as it occurred to her that her arms were around him. She quickly removed them and she turned to the other direction hiding her embarrassment.

Natsume stood up and said "I think you should go to the dorm keeper and ask for your key"

"Y-yeah" she said as she stood up and grabbed her uniform to go change in the bathroom

After changing, Mikan came out of the bathroom and said "Arigatou, Natsume"

"Hn" was all Natsume could say

Mikan then smiled and headed out the door. Upon getting out, she closed the door and leaned on it. She flash backed to what happened last night. She felt weird; she could not stop thinking about Natsume pulling her closer to him. He seemed too nice, it's as if it wasn't Natsume that was with her but she knew it was him. Her heart skipped a beat as she remembered leaning her head to his chest. Was she starting to like him? She practically smacked herself for thinking such things and continued walking looking for the dorm keeper.

After finally getting her key, she went to her room. She plopped on the bed and everything that happened last night flashed to her. From the banging or Natsume's hand to the arguments about courage and him pulling her closer. She had to admit it made her blush every now and then when she recalled that last scene.

She decided to go to Hotaru's room to check up on them and ask why they weren't there last night, but along the way, she bumped into Ruka.

"Gomenasai" said Mikan

"Un" was only Ruka's reply

"Ruka where were you last night? I went to your room but you weren't there Hotaru and the others too!" Mikan said frantically

"Well, you see Hotaru had us do some stuff for her" Ruka replied

Mikan sighed and whispered "That caused me to spend the whole night with that moron"

Even though it was a whisper, Ruka heard her. He got surprised about it and he frowned. Mikan just kept telling him everything that happened all, except the part where she leaned to his chest and she dozed off to sleep.

"Well, at least you're all better now" he simply replied. It then occurred to Ruka that is it possible that Hotaru purposely led them to the classroom to leave Mikan and Natsume alone?

"Where are you going Mikan?" he asked

"Well, just to Hotaru's room" she replied "how about you?"

"Over at Natsume's" he said

They parted ways. Mikan went to her best friend's room.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"What do you want?" Hotaru asked in a rather irritated tone

"Hotaru are you busy?" Mikan asked

Hotaru opened the door and let her in. Hotaru was working on her next project. She went over to her desk and continued to analyze the blueprints of her project.

"Hotaru, you know what-" Mikan's words were completely cut when

BAKA. BAKA. BAKA.

With Mikan still lying on the floor, her stoic best friend said "Give me a minute to finish will ya?"

Mikan groaned and sat down on the bed again, waiting for Hotaru to finish. After a few minutes, her best friend finally asked what she wanted.

"Hotaru, where were you and the others last night?" asked Mikan

"They just helped me" she simply replied

"I can't believe I had to be stuck with that cold perverted moron" Mikan complained as she sighed

Hotaru knew it would be interesting for this to happen. After seeing them together in Central town, the idea of them being left alone just sparked on her.

"Well, what happened?" she asked still without emotion

"Well…" Mikan started as she trailed off to tell the story, all except** that** particular part.

"Anything else?" said Hotaru. She already had the feeling that Mikan was keeping out one more thing about what happened when she and Natsume were together.

"Mmm… nothing else" said Mikan trying to hide the truth

Hotaru raised and eyebrow because she knew her best friend was keeping something. It actually wasn't hard to tell.

Mikan stood up "Well, are you going down for breakfast?"

Hotaru stood up and sighed "Yeah"

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews guys and glad you liked the last chapter! Anyway, it might take a while for me to update on the next chapter (so sorry). So anyway, hope you liked this one. Tell me what you think by dropping a review alright? **


	15. Congratulations to you, Mikan

**Author's note: Hey guys! Awww…. I'm extremely sorry if you guys thought the last chapter was a bit OOC. But hey, I guess my explanation for that is because we all do know that Natsume kind of likes Mikan, right? So I made him show his first sign of affection there. I'm entremely sorry if it was OOC. I'm trying my best to make it better! so, here i go!  
**

Chapter 15: Congratulations to you, Mikan!

"I heard you were with Mikan last night" said Ruka

"Yeah" Natsume simply replied "How about you? Where did you guys go?"

"Hotaru made us carry some stuff from the classroom"

"Oh, well you coming down to eat?" Natsume asked

"Y-yeah"

**At the cafeteria/dining hall**

**Mikan's POV**

"HAVE YOU HEARD?! THE RESULTS OF THE TEST ARE IN!" a random student announced

"The results?!" I exclaimed

Just then the entire student body dropped their eating utensils and headed towards the corkboard to see the results. There was chaos and much pushing due to the excitement of seeing who passed or not.

I made my way though the chaotic crowd. Geez! It's like I'm in the zoo! After a few struggles, I finally made my way through. I breathed in deeply just before I decided to look up and see the results. I gazed up and I gaped upon seeing my name in that paper.

I made my way back to Yuu and Hotaru with my head down.

"Mikan! What's wrong?" Yuu asked

I didn't respond

"Mikan?" he called out

I lifted my head up and grabbed his and Hotaru's arm as I shouted "I MADE IT! I PASSED! I MADE IT!"

"Congratulations Mikan!" Yuu exclaimed

"I can't believe it!" I exclaimed

Just then, Hotaru smiled at me and said "Congratulations"

It made me feel so happy. I feel like I've just earned billion dollars or became queen of the world! I twirled around because of so much happiness. Hey, you can't blame me; this is a big achievement you know.

**Normal POV**

"Ruka, what's going on?" Natsume asked his best friend upon seeing the crowd

Ruka gasped "The results of the test are in" as he made his way through the crowd to see the results.

Natsume noticed the chaotic but cheerful Mikan. _"I guess she passed" he thought_

Ruka came back and said "She passed, Natsume"

"Tch, it's a good thing she did. I would've burned her to cinders if she didn't. Tutoring is hard work" he replied

Ruka just giggled at what his best friend said

"NATSUME!" Mikan called out as she ran towards the black cat

"What now, Polka dots?!" he said arrogantly

Mikan pouted but then smiled at him "I passed! I passed the test!"

"Yeah, so what?" he answered being his usually obnoxious self

She raised an eyebrow at him "You could at least be happy for me, you know"

"You should be grateful, you would already know what I would do to you if the results were otherwise" Natsume replied coldly

"Ugh! Cold hearted- freak!" she shot at him

"Idiotic Polka dots" he shot back

Mikan decided to ignore him right after that remark. She was so irritated at him but at the same time, she just giggled as she realized she has indeed gotten used to his cold perverted ways even though she shows signs of irritance most of the time.

Later that afternoon as Mikan was walking with her friends Yuu and Hotaru, the PA system announced:

"Sakura Mikan and Hyuuga Natsume, please go to the faculty room immediately"

The announcement was repeated about three times as it echoed into the crowded hall. A lot of people turned their heads to Mikan as they heard her name and the black cat's as well. People eyed Mikan and began whispering as if she was some controversial character.

"What is it this time?" Mikan asked no one

"Well, guess you have to go and find out" said Hotaru

**In the faculty room**

Mr. Narumi hugged Mikan tightly as he exclaimed "Mikan I'm so proud you passed all your tests!"

"Arigatou Narumi-sensei! I can't believe it myself!" Mikan exclaimed "I couldn't have done it without Natsume's help too, you know" she added as she smiled sweetly at the black cat

Natsume just glared at her

"Uhm, Mikan there's something I want to talk about with you" said Mr. Narumi

"Ano… what is it then?" she asked

"You see, Jinno-sensei thought that since your grades are already good enough and it seems you've learned to discipline yourself when it comes to studying…" Mr. Narumi started

Mikan looked at him with a confused expression

"He decided you're already capable of handling yourself in studying, therefore you won't need Natsume's help anymore" Mr. Narumi continued

"Capable of handling myself? Won't be needing Natsume's help?" Mikan questioned

"It means I'm not going to be your tutor anymore, Baka" said Natsume

"I know what he meant! I'm just… surprised, I guess" said Mikan

"Well, Mikan I hope it's okay with you" said Mr. Narumi

"Well, that is what Jinno-sensei said, right?" said Mikan as she began to feel her heart sinking

"Well, at least the heavy load is gone" Natsume remarked

Mikan flinched "What do you mean by that?!" she said angrily

"Tch, whatever" he replied and walked away

"_So, I guess I won't be seeing her that much as before" Natsume suddenly thought as he was walking away_

**Author's note: Hey! I hope this chapter wasn't bad. Please leave a review and thank you so much to those who have reviewed the previous chapter. Oh yeah, have you noticed I use the POV of the characters right now? I hope it's not that confusing. I find it easier that way to write more about their feelings. Man, this is my first fic that's been this long! So anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	16. The truth is, I miss you

Chapter 16: The truth is, I miss you

It's been a few days since Mikan stopped her tutorial with Natsume. She's been able to handle herself in class better than before. It really seemed that the tutorials worked for her. She was doing well and she seemed pretty satisfied with her class standing but somehow, she hid the fact that every time she recalled the memories of the tutorials with Natsume, she mysteriously felt her heart sinking.

"_It's been a few days since I've been with him for a long time. Wait, why am I thinking about him? Ugh, Mikan! Snap out of it you idiot! What's up with thinking about Natsume anyway? Why waste my time thinking of him if he doesn't give a damn care in the world!" Mikan was in deep thought_

BAKA. BAKA. BAKA.

"OUCH! Hotaru! What's the big idea?" said Mikan as she rubbed the back of her head

"You look like a complete idiot, just staring into space" the stoic girl replied

"But you didn't have to do that!" Mikan argued back

Hotaru started putting away her baka gun and replied "You know I have to, I practically have to save you from further humiliation"

Mikan just gave up and sighed _"Geez, she's never going to change"_

"_How can an evil and egoistic person like Natsume be so gentle when I cry? When I feel scared?" Mikan thought as she rested her chin on her palm and she gazed out the window. She suddenly felt a blush creeping through her cheeks. "Did my heart just start beating faster?"_

Just then, the classroom door opened to reveal the gorgeous raven-haired boy with his dashingly good-looking blonde haired best friend. Mikan turned her head and glanced at them then returned to gaze out the window, seeming to be in deep thought.

"_Something seems pretty wrong with Mikan" Ruka thought as he gazed at the brunette with concern_

Natsume just glanced at Mikan but did not show any concern. He then brought out his manga and started reading.

**After class**

"Mikan, we're going to get snacks, you wanna come?" Yuu invited

Mikan didn't respond

"Mikan?" Yuu called

Mikan then snapped out of her thoughts "What did you say?"

Yuu repeated "We're going to get snacks, you wanna come?"

Mikan then became her old enthusiastic self "Of course I do! Let's go!" she exclaimed and started pulling them to the nearest food stall

After satisfying her crave for food, she decided to walk back to the dormitories earlier than Hotaru and Yuu. She was walking alone the corridors of the academy when she looked to her side and noticed the crimson-eyed, raven-haired boy by the tree, reading his manga as usual.

"_Would it hurt to talk to him? Mikan thought "Nah, I'm used to him burning me anyway"_

Mikan walked towards the tree and sat down the opposite side of the tree of where Natsume was. She inhaled in deeply and made a loud exhale. She then rested her head on the trunk of the tree and began to absorb the deafening silence.

She then opened her mouth to speak but for the first time, became hesitant of doing so. She could not explain it but it seemed like she was lost for words as she bit her lip.

"Wow, for the first time you're actually quiet" he said

The brunette flinched at his remark and replied "Whatever, moron" being pissed at what he just said

"Tch, why they heck are you here anyway?" he asked

"Nothing" she simply replied

He didn't reply

"Natsume I…" she started but stopped as she felt her heart started pounding

He didn't respond

"I just want to say thank you" she finally continued "for… everything"

Natsume stopped reading his manga as he surprisingly began to listen to what the brunette had to say.

"For helping me in school and making me learn what my mistakes are. You've made me a better person. I know it sounds weird to hear this but really, I so thankful for everything that you've done" she said

"You've said "thank you" like a million times already" he replied arrogantly

Mikan twitched upon hearing that and replied "I'm not yet done talking, Natsume"

He was surprised at what she just said

Mikan sighed and said "You see, the truth is I'm actually glad that you became my tutor. It's been great and fun. Even though you tend to make me cry or bully me most of the time…"

She sighed before continuing **"I'm glad it's you"**

He sat there, surprised at the last thing she just said.

It was quiet for about a few seconds. Mikan closed her eyes and just felt the cool wind hit her face.

"So you miss me already, Polka dots?" he asked in a rather teasing tone

Mikan opened her eyes and became shocked of what he just said. She can't believe he just ruined that perfect moment with his teasing.

"What do you mean I miss you?! Why would I miss an egoistic pervert like you?!" she exclaimed

"Yeah, whatever, you just really miss me" he teased again

She then stood up and went over to him. She was so pissed by what he just said.

"I can't believe you would think that! I will never ever miss someone with a personality as bad as yours!" she yelled at him being really pissed

He just looked up at her and then continued to read his manga

She crossed her arms over her chest and replied "Darn it, I shouldn't have told you that I'm thankful. I can't believe you got the idea that I miss you! Why would I anyway?!"

"Because you're an idiot" he said

"That doesn't have anything to do with it!" Mikan exclaimed

"Whatever, just admit that you miss me" he said nonchalantly

Mikan felt like her heart was being crushed. Why was she feeling this way? She placed her hand on her heart as she felt it pounding. She just looked at the raven-haired boy who continued to read his manga and simply did not care.

She then felt her eyes forming tears as she clenched her fist. She lowered her head trying to hide the tears that were now starting to fall from her face. Natsume looked at her and saw her starting to cry.

She then ran away, crying.

"_But the truth is… I do miss you, Natsume. A lot." she thought to herself as she ran faster _

**Author's note: I hope you liked this chapter! Uhm… to those who requested RxH pairing, It might come out in the next chapter! Please don't get mad at me, i'm trying my best, you know! really, i am!So please leave a review!**


	17. Falling in love

Chapter 17: Falling in love

"_I…made her cry again" Natsume thought and he pounded his fist on the ground _

"_Darn that Natsume!" Mikan thought as she was running "My heart feels like its… sinking. Why am I so affected by him? Darn it; don't tell me that I've actually fallen for him"_

"Natsume… why would you hold me close to you and wipe away my tears if you'll act like you never cared afterwards? Why would you hold me close then just now tease me again and call me names? I think I'm starting to fall for you, and already... my heart is crushed" Mikan whispered to herself as she tried to wipe away the tears that continued to flow from her chocolate colored orbs.

**After a few days**

"What's wrong, Nogi?" Hotaru asked

Ruka turned his head and saw the stoic black mailer behind him. He sighed and replied "You're seriously asking that?"

She went over to his side and replied "It's not nice to see a pathetic face sulking up all the sadness that one feels because you can't tell that certain person your feelings"

Ruka was looking at the unusually sad Mikan. Mikan was gazing out the window as she was resting her chin on the palm of her hand.

"Where's Natsume?" Hotaru asked

"Maybe he had to do something" Ruka answered "We didn't meet up to go to class together"

"Obviously" Hotaru replied

Ruka continued to look at the sad Mikan.

"For crying out loud, Nogi! Just tell her how you feel" said Hotaru

"I…I can't"

Hotaru then smacked Ruka on the head with her horseshoe glove invention.

"OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Ruka exclaimed angrily as he held the back of his head

Hotaru gave him a cold look and said "You're pathetic" and she walked away

"Ice queen" he whispered to himself as he watched Hotaru walk away

**Later that night**

After dinner, it was time for bed. Mikan could not sleep, she tossed and turned and still couldn't sleep. She decided to take a walk; hopefully this would help her clear her head as well.

She did knock on Hotaru's door but she guessed she was asleep since no one was answering. She then stepped out of the dormitories and started to walk around the school campus. She stopped at a tree and sat down. She tilted her head to gaze at the night sky and she smiled upon seeing how pretty the stars were.

"Couldn't sleep?" a voice asked

Mikan turned her head and saw the blonde-haired boy walking towards her.

"Ruka, why are you still up?" she asked with a smile

He giggled and sat down beside her "I should ask you the same thing"

She then turned her head the other way and replied "I can't sleep"

"Oh"

"How about you?"

"Me? Well, same reason" he replied

They sat there silently with nothing else to say for a few minutes.

"Hey Ruka, can I ask you something?" Mikan finally spoke

"What is it?" he asked

"Have you ever missed somebody?"

"Of course" he answered "Why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing" Mikan replied "Have you ever…fallen for someone?"

Ruka became startled by her question then replied "I… have"

"Really? Who's the lucky girl?" she asked curiously

"_It's you" he thought _

"Ruka?" Mikan called

Ruka then snapped out of his thoughts "H-Huh?" he stuttered

"Who's the lucky girl?" she asked again

"I can't say"

"Oh…come on! Tell me!" Mikan groaned

"I can't" he said

"Please?"

"I can't, Mikan"

"…fine" Mikan surrendered

"H-how about you?" Ruka asked hesitantly

Mikan became startled by his question. The face of the black cat suddenly appeared in her thoughts.

"I'm sorry I had to ask that" said Ruka noticing the startled Mikan

"Its okay, Ruka" said Mikan "to be honest, I don't know"

"What do you mean?"

Mikan sighed "I don't know if I have really fallen for that person"

Ruka just listened to her as she gazed at the stars while she spoke.

"I've never thought of him as another way before other than I really hate him. But then again I have been thinking about him a lot lately. I find my heart beating faster every time I think about him and look at him. I realized that I do care about him. That feeling sort of gave me a clue of the possibility that I…"

"You've fallen for him?" Ruka continued

"That's right" she replied. Mikan sighed "I know I'm used to him and his arrogant little ways plus it doesn't affect me at all, but why do I feel that lately I'm starting to get hurt every time he does just that?"

"It's Natsume, isn't it?" said Ruka

Mikan's eyes widened "H-How did you-"

"He's the only one you would hate when you actually care about him… a lot"

"Is it that obvious?" Mikan asked as she began to panic

"Don't worry, it's not" he assured her and making her feel better as well

Mikan sighed in relief. "Could you keep that a secret, Ruka?" she asked

He smiled at her and replied "Of course"

"Arigatou" she said as she tilted her head to gaze at the night sky once more.

**The next day**

"I saw you with Mikan last night" said Hotaru

"H-how did you know that?" Ruka stammered

Hotaru shook her head "Idiot, you're questioning my capabilities"

Ruka just raised an eyebrow at her

"So did you tell her?" Hotaru asked

"N-no…" Ruka answered

"Why not?" Hotaru asked "You're pathetic. When are you finally gonna tell her? When she's 80?! What are you-"

"She likes someone else!" Ruka exclaimed cutting off Hotaru's sentence. He was now pissed off

"I know" she said "But even so, why won't you tell her? Don't you feel sorry for yourself? you're sulking up every once of devastation"

"Even if I wanted to, I couldn't possibly tell her" he replied as he stood up. "Because I can tell that Natsume is falling for her as well" he added and started to walk away

"I know that too" she uttered and watched him walk away "But if you tell her, you won't be having a hard time keeping your feelings inside. You're such an idiot, Ruka"

**Author's note: So, how is this chapter? i would like to thank the awesome people who reviewed my last chapter. Thanks a lot. ;) so, what did you think about this? i'm sorry if it's a tad too short. Oh ad i just started the hxr pairing here. i hope i dont make anyone ooc. ;( it's really hard, ya know, but im trying my best.**


	18. Does it really hurt to fall in love?

Chapter 18: Does it really hurt to fall in love?

**The next day**

For Mikan, everything seemed so wrong since she started realizing her feelings for Natsume.

She felt down, confused and simply not herself.

"_Aren't people supposed to be happy when they're in love?" she thought as she was walking slowly to her classroom "Wait a minute, I just said "when they're in love"! Have I really and I mean, **really** fallen for him? Why him?"_

Mikan was right, why Natsume? Why start falling for someone who has a bad personality? Someone who always makes you cry and depressed, someone who makes you feel inferior most of the time, someone who rubs it in your face that you're an idiot.

Why him? She wished she knew the answer.

Classes seemed to be one big blah. Mikan didn't pay attention. She kept scribbling things on her notebook or looking out the window. She didn't care if the teacher would call her or something; she was too distracted by her thoughts.

**After classes**

Mikan went straight to her room and plopped on the bed. She even left the classroom without telling her friends. She was too sad to do anything and she's never been this devastated before.

"I never knew that falling in love would hurt this much" she said to herself as she stared at the ceiling

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Yeah?" she answered still lying on the bed

"It's me" said an icy-cold voice

"_It's Hotaru" she thought as she stood up and opened the door_

BAKA. BAKA. BAKA.

"OUCH!!!" an irritated Mikan exclaimed as she stood up from the floor

"Why did you leave the classroom without telling us?" Hotaru asked still, being emotionless

"Gomen, but I feel sick" she said trying to hide the truth

Hotaru then smacked her head

"OUCH! Now what was that for?" Mikan exclaimed

"Idiot, you're not sick" her stoic best friend replied "I can't believe you're lying to me now, you're not the Mikan I know"

Mikan pouted as her eyes were now starting to form tears. "Y-you're right"

Hotaru then put away her baka gun and began to listen to her best friend. Most of the time, Hotaru would leave Mikan alone every time she would cry. It would be a mystery to everyone how they became best friends that way. This time, Hotaru could tell Mikan needed her most because it was stamped at the brunette's face that she was confused, depressed and most of all, not herself.

"Hotaru I don't understand!" Mikan exclaimed and hugged her best friend as she cried

"What's the matter?" the stoic girl asked

"Does falling for someone have to hurt this much?!" the brunette exclaimed as tears continued to pour from her eyes "I never really wanted to like him! But why did it have to be him? He keeps on hurting my feelings anyway!"

Hotaru sighed and replied "Remember before, when I told you that I don't want you to cry because you'll become ugly?"

"Y-yeah"

"Do you honestly want to be uglier than you are now?" Hotaru joked trying to make the brunette laugh

Mikan pouted and said "That's not very nice"

"And that wasn't my point, the point is I don't want to see my idiotic best friend cry over some guy" sad Hotaru

Mikan looked up to Hotaru and wiped her tears away "Arigatou, Hotaru" she said and hugged her best friend tighter

"Now let go of me before I choke to death" Hotaru uttered

Mikan smiled and just looked at her best friend _"It's funny how she shows her affection"_

"Gomenasai about not telling you about this earlier, Hotaru. I just didn't want to trouble you with my own problems. Especially this one." said Mikan

Hotaru smirked and replied "Fool, you're just making matters more complicated for you that way"

"I love how you know how to make me feel better, Hotaru"

"It's my job to know" Hotaru replied as she was walking to the door "After all, aren't I your best friend?" she said and went out the door

"_You are" Mikan thought as she smiled and began to be other usual cheerful self._

Upon closing the door, Hotaru was surprised to see Ruka in front of Mikan's room.

"Oh, Ruka"

"Hotaru" the blonde boy uttered

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"M-me? I… uhm"

"If you've finally found the courage to tell that idiot your feelings, then good luck to you" said Hotaru and she walked away

Ruka just stood there, looking at the stoic ice queen walk away. His heart pounded faster as he suddenly felt nervous. He then sighed and started to knock on Mikan's door.

"Who is it?" the cheerful brunette asked

"Its… Ruka"

Mikan opened the door with a surprised expression on her face "Ruka? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was w-wondering if I… I could t-talk to you" he stuttered

"Oh, what about then?" Mikan asked with a smile

"Can we… go inside?" he asked hesitantly

"Oh… sure"

Ruka entered Mikan's room and he sat on the chair as Mikan sat on the bed.

"So, what is it about?" Mikan asked cheerfully

"Oh… you seem to be pretty happy right now" he replied

"Oh, it's because Hotaru cheered me up" she replied "You know, I'm so amazed on how she can cheer me up in just saying a few sentences"

"I see…" he replied

"Is anything the matter, Ruka?"

"Well…" he said _"Just tell her, you have to tell her now"_

"What's wrong?" Mikan asked being confused by the boy

"You see, I…I…"

"You what, Ruka?"

"I… I'm just glad that you're happy right now" he said _"What the heck did I just say?"_

Mikan smiled at him "Thanks, Ruka. I'm glad you care"

"You are?" he asked in surprise

"Well, yeah" she simply replied

"Why…have you been sad anyway?" he asked hesitantly

Mikan sighed and replied "Oh, that's right, I haven't told you yet. I had an argument with Natsume a few days ago"

"You did?"

"Yeah, I see you haven't heard it from him yet" she replied "Silly me, why would he talk about me anyway? It's not like he would care"

"_But he does care" Ruka thought_

"You know, Ruka, I feel like a big idiot" she said

"Why is that? He asked

"Because I'm such a drama queen being sad and crying my eyes out just because of my argument with Natsume"

"Oh…" he uttered in response

Mikan sighed and said "Earlier today, I said "I never knew that falling in love would hurt this much". It surprises me that when Natsume used to call me names before it wouldn't affect me, or I would just forget about it later. Ever since I started falling for him, that thing changed"

Mikan paused for a few minutes, Ruka continued to listen.

"It's like his cold, hurtful words would affect me too much" she continued "I would find my eyes being filled with tears, probably because it occurred to me that he really doesn't care. It hurts ten times more right now since I've realized my feelings for him"

Mikan's eyes were now being filled with tears. She lowered her head in order to hide them from Ruka, but he already noticed it.

"You know what? I really don't get him. He could be really nice sometimes like when I'm scared or certain times that I cry. Then again, most of the time he would act like he doesn't care one bit and that I'm just one speck of dust around him. I really don't understand him, Ruka"

Ruka went up to her and gave her his handkerchief. Mikan took it and wiped away her tears. She then smiled at him as he smiled back at her.

"Thank you for listening, Ruka" she said

Ruka left her room. He wasn't able to tell her his feelings but somehow, he felt it was okay. He wasn't ready to tell her anyway. He walked along the corridors of the dormitory and made his way to his way back to his room.

But Ruka didn't notice that his best friend saw him going out of the brunette's room.

**Author's note:**

**Hello everyone! How is this chapter? Hope you liked it. **

**A teaser for the next chapter (since I feel like putting one):**

"**Natsume, why did you-"**

**But she wasn't able to finish her sentence as the boy replied arrogantly "To shut you up"**


	19. I don't want it to be this way

Chapter 19: I don't want it to be this way

"Ruka!" Mikan greeted with a smile

"Oh, Mikan" he greeted back

"Ohayou" she greeted him

"Ohayou as well"

"Ano… why aren't you with Natsume? It's very unlikely for you two to not be together"

"He's not attending class today" the blonde haired boy simply replied

"WHAT?!" Mikan exclaimed

"He's not atten-"

"WHY?!" she asked totally cutting off Ruka's sentence

"He said he didn't want to go to class today, I tried to stop him but he told me that I should just attend classes"

Upon hearing those words, Mikan immediately ran out of the class. She ran along the corridors of the building, looking for the raven haired boy.

"_That idiot! When will he ever quit cutting classes?"_

Mikan ran, she then stopped to catch her breath. At the same time, she saw Natsume under the tree, reading his manga, just like always.

She walked up to him and stood in front of him as she said "Why are you cutting classes again?"

Natsume took a glance at her then got back to reading his manga "What are you, a teacher?" he replied arrogantly

Mikan pouted to what he just said and replied "No, it's just that I don't want you cutting class"

"Why not?"

"Because it's not right" Mikan replied

"Tch"

"Come on, let's go back" she said hoping he would stand up even though she highly doubted that he would

"…"

"Natsume!" she yelled

"Quit yapping, why do you care anyway?" he said arrogantly

"Because I'm your partner! I'm supposed to look out for you!" Mikan yelled back at him

"That doesn't mean you should stick your nose in my decisions on what I want to do" he replied

"My job is to slap some sense in that brain of yours who knows nothing but insult me and do things that aren't right!" said Mikan

He didn't reply.

"Are you listening?!" Mikan exclaimed

Natsume just shot her an evil glare in return and continued to read his manga

She knelt down in front of him so she could look straight into his face and shout out some sense into him. "DARN IT NATSUME! Don't you know it's bad to cut class? You're making trouble for everyone; you're worrying a lot of people! You're so selfcen-"

But her words were cut as the raven haired boy grabbed the neckline of her uniform and pulled her into a kiss.

Mikan's eyes widened as she felt Natsume's lips against hers. She felt her cheeks becoming hot and her heart pounding as she stared at the boy in shock. She felt her knees getting weaker as her head began to spin but she just closed her eyes and felt that moment.Everything seemed to stop and it felt like forever.

He then pulled back and looked away. He stood up and left the brunette on the floor still kneeling and in shock.

"Natsume, why did you-"

But she wasn't able to finish her sentence as the boy replied arrogantly "To shut you up"

She felt her world come crumbling down as she heard those words come out from his mouth. He walked past her as Mikan started to cry.

He stopped and said in a cold voice "What else did you think it was for?"

"H-HOW COULD YOU BE SO COLD?!" she shouted as tears continued to run down her chocolate colored orbs

He then walked away leaving the girl behind, crying.

Mikan, still crying positioned herself to sit on the ground. She leaned her back on the trunk of the tree and placed a hand on her lips. She closed her eyes and re-enacted the scene once more in her mind.

"_It felt, amazing… but when he said it was to shut me up. I… I can't believe he could be so heartless to say that. You don't kiss someone just because you want to shut them up, it means something. But I guess it doesn't really mean anything to him. For him, **it was just one big joke**"_

"I… I don't want it to be this way" she uttered as she stood up and ran to look for the raven haired boy. She finally saw him walking and she ran faster to catch up to him.

She grabbed his sleeve making him stop walking.

"What do you want now?" he asked with his back turned to her

As she panted, she replied "I…"

"You're wasting my time, Polka dots"

"I…" she said trying to figure out the words she wanted to say

"Let go of my sleeve" he uttered coldly

"I LOVE YOU NATSUME!"

**Author's note: Ano...how was it? i am so stressed with school, so i don't know if i can update as soon as possible. Really! i have only 2 days to do 13 assignments! Good luck to me. Hmmm... i hope you guys liked this chapter, I somehow think I'm getting rusty and that you guys are getting tired of my story already. : (**


	20. A wild chase

Chapter 20: A wild chase

"I LOVE YOU NATSUME!"

"_Huh?" Mikan thought "I obviously didn't say that"_

They both looked over to their right and saw a mob of girls running towards their direction.

"I LOVE YOU NATSUME!"

"OH NATSUME YOU'RE SO GORGEOUS!"

"NATSUME BE MY BOYFRIEND!"

Ah, fan girls.

Mikan stood there, still clinging on to the black cat's sleeve. She froze in that position just staring at the deranged fan girls approaching them and getting nearer. She closed her eyes expecting to be stepped on by those girls since they'll be creating a fuss over Natsume, but surprisingly she didn't feel anything.

Instead she felt a hand grab her wrist and pulled her with much force to somewhere which felt safe.

**Meanwhile**

"HOTARU WOULD YOU QUIT THAT!" Ruka shouted as he was now getting pissed at the black mailer taking shots of him. He used his hand in covering his face, causing Hotaru to take crappy shots of him.

She stopped clicking away and replied "Darn it, Ruka. Don't you know that bad quality photos don't sell at a high price?"

"What?!"

"If I only get shots of you like this, no one is going to buy my photos! These are worthless!" Hotaru replied coldly as she threw the faulty pics at Ruka

Ruka just sighed at the stoic black mailer.

"Worried" she uttered

"Huh?"

"Oh you heard me, Nogi. Don't make me say it again" Hotaru replied

"Yeah… I am worried" he simply replied

"Worried about Natsume or Mikan?"

"Both"

"Worried that they will end up together or that they won't?" Hotaru asked nonchalantly

Ruka made eye contact with the stoic ice queen as she said those words. The fact is, he didn't know. Natsume and Mikan are both special to him but he didn't know how to react on the current situation.

"It would be great if they wind up together since they have the same feelings, but in the end, I'll be the one who's going to get hurt. On the other hand, if they don't wind up together it could make me happy but later on, make me sad as well because I know that Natsume really likes her"

After a few moments of silence…

"…Well, good luck to you, Ruka" Hotaru replied as she walked away from the blonde haired boy

"WHAT?!" he exclaimed "That's all you can say?! Aren't you even going to give me advice?!"

"…No" she replied and continued to walk away

Ruka stood up from his seat and ran after her "Wait! Hotaru!"

"If I open my eyes right now, will I see heaven?" a nervous Mikan said

"Nope" a voice replied

Mikan opened one eye and saw Natsume in front of her, her eyes widened.

"What just happened?" she asked looking around. She realized they were sitting on the ground behind some bushes and she could still hear those fan girls calling out Natsume's name.

"You just froze behind me like an idiot when those girls were running towards us" he simply replied

Mikan thought for a while and then it all came back to her. "Oh! Yeah, I remember that!"

"…Idiot" he uttered "We could've gotten mobbed; you are such a burden you know that? You should thank me that I saved you"

Mikan crossed her arms and pouted "Whatever, if you think I was such a burden then why didn't you just save yourself?!"

"…"

"Because…" he started as he blushed but tried to hide it by looking away

"Because what? I'm sure you would've loved to see me being stepped on by those fan girls of yours anyway! So why did you, huh? Why did you save me?!" she said in a demanding tone

"HEY I THINK HE'S HERE!" a girl shouted as they heard her getting near them

"See what you did?! Come on!" Natsume whispered in an angry manner as he grabbed Mikan's arm and pulled her away

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU-"

But Mikan got cut off in her sentence as Natsume placed a hand on her mouth and tried to shut her up.

"Shut up unless you wanna get creamed by those girls" he whispered as he started to walk, dragging her along.

They continued walking until they managed to get a far distance away from those fan girls. They ended up going back to the classroom but using another route. The walk going back was pretty silent.

Mikan finally broke the ice and said "You still haven't answered my question, Natsume"

"…"

"Why did you save me when you could've just left me there?" she asked

But the black cat didn't reply, he continued walking in front of her.

"Hmph! You're such a snob!" she yelled

The black cat just glanced at her and continued to walk

"So you just looked at me?" she said

"Tch, why would I look at an old hag like you?"

Mikan twitched "O-OLD HAG?!!!". Just then, Mikan jumped on his back causing Natsume to fall on the floor.

"I AM NOT AN OLD HAG!" Mikan yelled to his face as she was on top of him

"Hey, Hotaru!" Ruka called out as he chased the purple eyed girl

"Stop chasing me, Nogi!" she said as she walked faster

"Cha-chasing you?! Wh-why would I?!" Ruka stammered as Hotaru continued to walk "Will you stop?!"

"I told you I won't give you advice! What the heck is your pro-"

Hotaru's sentence was cut as she saw the scene in front of her. Mikan and Natsume were wrestling and tumbling on the floor.

"Hotaru just wai-"

The two on the floor then stopped tumbling as one was on top of the other. They were still unaware that their two friends were near them.

And Ruka got cut off as well as his eyes widened at the scene before him. Now normally, Mikan would be on top of Natsume when they would wrestle each other. Their wrestling would be quite a normal scene for everyone, except today.

While the two were at it wrestling on the floor, Ruka froze and Hotaru took out her camera. The ice queen began clicking away, taking blackmail photos with dollar signs in her eyes.

Natsume stopped holding onto Mikan's wrists and turned his head to see the two behind watching them.

"NATSUME YOU PERVERTED PIG!" Mikan shouted "GET OFF ME!"

Yep, today Natsume was the one on top of Mikan.

"Oh wow" Hotaru uttered as Ruka just sweat-dropped and practically fell to the floor

Mikan tried to see what was wrong because Natsume seemed to loosen his grip on her wrist. She looked to the side and there she saw Hotaru and Ruka (who was still on the floor) staring at them in shock.

"This is new" Hotaru uttered as she continued to click away but then Natsume burned her camera

Hotaru dropped the camera as the flame went away. Surprisingly, it didn't burn.

"Its shock proof AND fire proof" the ice queen uttered as she picked up the camera from the ground

Natsume then diverted his vision back to the brunette who looked back at him as well. Her cheeks began to turn pink as she looked at him. The black cat turned red but tried to hide it, as usual. He then got up and went over to his blonde haired best friend who was now sitting on the floor.

"Ruka, Daijobu?" he asked as he knelt down

Ruka smiled and replied "Hai"

Natsume stood up. "Let's go, Ruka" he said in a rather cold tone

"H-hai" Ruka replied as they started to walk away

"Hotaru!" Mikan exclaimed as she saw her best friend and ran to her for a hug

BAKA.BAKA.BAKA.

"I never thought that you and Natsume would get it on along the corridors" said Hotaru as she was studying her camera for any damages

Mikan stood up from the floor and rubbed the back of her head. Then she clenched her fists as she shouted in rage "WHAT DO YOU MEAN "GET IT ON"?!"

BAKA.BAKA.BAKA.

Mikan fell to floor once more.

"Quiet down, you're embarrassing us" said Hotaru

The brunette stood up "B-but nothing happened! That perverted pig and I were just arguing!" she defended

Hotaru began walking then replied "Didn't look like it"

**Author's note: Are you guys disappointed? I'm very sorry. But I swear I just didn't want the feelings to be revealed that easily. I've planned an ending already and to be honest, just a few more chapters to go (I think about 2-4 more) and it's going to end. Please leave me a review. I'm sorry if I have disappointed some of you (Bet you hate me right now and think I suck). Sorry.**


	21. Rabbits equals a deal

Chapter 21: Rabbits equals a deal

"Natsume, what were you doing a while ago to Mikan?" Ruka asked with much curiosity

"…Nothing" the raven haired boy simply replied

Ruka remained silent as they were walking back slowly to the classrooms. He didn't know what else to ask, maybe he was afraid that his best friend might find his questions offensive so he just remained silent.

"_Just a while ago, I could've sworn I saw Natsume blushing as he looked at Mikan" Ruka thought _

"Ruka" Natsume uttered

"Hm?" he replied

"Go-gomenasai"

"For what?" Ruka simply asked

"For… a while ago" Natsume answered

"Oh, the one with Mikan? It's nothing, it's not like she's mine" Ruka replied in a sad tone

Natsume stopped walking and faced his best friend "Why don't you just tell her that you love her? No one's stopping you"

Ruka stared back at his best friend and replied "I… don't want to"

The black cat then cocked an eyebrow at Ruka

"I… don't want to" Ruka repeated

"Why not?"

Ruka then felt nervous. He wanted to tell his best friend that Mikan is in love with Natsume, but he couldn't. After all, he did make a promise to Mikan that he would not tell.

"_What now? I can't tell him about Mikan's feelings" the blonde haired boy thought_

"Ruka?" Natsume uttered

"Because…" Ruka started as he clenched his fist "because I know you've fallen for her"

Natsume then lowered his head as his bangs hid his expression "What made you think of such a thing?"

"I…just know that you love her" Ruka simply replied

Natsume turned his back at his best friend "You're wrong"

"I'm not"

"I told you, you're wrong. I don't love her; you're the one who loves her. What the heck are you saying, Ruka?"

"No! You're wrong, Natsume!"

"And why am I the one who's wrong?" Natsume asked as he made eye contact with his best friend, trying to figure him out

"Because I don't love Mikan" Ruka said almost in a whisper

"Huh?" Natsume uttered

"I DON'T LOVE MIKAN!" Ruka said once more with much force in his voice

"Liar" Natsume replied

"What?"

"You Liar" said Natsume

"No, It's true" said Ruka "I don't love Mikan anymore because… I'm falling for Hotaru" he added with a sincere voice

Natsume's eyes widened. What did Ruka just say? Falling for Imai Hotaru? That cold, evil, conniving ice queen? He never imagined that would even be possible.

"You serious?" the black cat asked

"…Yeah" Ruka said while smiling

Natsume sighed as he thought. _"I never imagined Ruka would fall for Hotaru Imai. Something's wrong, I know I shouldn't doubt Ruka but something tells me he's doing this because he's thinking of what feel"_

Natsume turned his back and started walking as Ruka followed. He then stopped at his track and said "You sure have weird taste when it comes to girls, first polka dots and now ice queen"

"Look who's talking" Ruka answered back with a smile

"What are you talking about?" said Natsume

Ruka giggled and replied "Never mind"

"_I know Natsume won't believe what I said so easily. I have to think of a way to make it look like to him that I'm really starting to fall for Hotaru. Wait a minute, why did I even say it was Hotaru that I'm falling for? There's no way I'm falling for that… that… black mailing freak. I am such an idiot"_

**Meanwhile**

"HOTARUUU!" Mikan wailed. Once again, she was chasing her best friend.

Hotaru did not reply, she just continued to walk.

"Hotaru! I swear nothing happened!"

Hotaru finally stopped and turned to her best friend. "Well, I will get profit from the shots a while ago"

The brunette twitched as she replied "Wh-what? Profit?! I can't believe you're making money out of me!"

"You're actually a big help you know, at least I have an easy source for rabbits"

"What do you mean "easy source"?" Mikan asked

Hotaru sighed then answered "It's just so amazing on how a lot of things can happen to you and Natsume in a day, making it easy for me to take intriguing shots of the two of you"

Hotaru continued to walk while Mikan stopped for a moment to think. _"It is amazing how something always happens between me and him almost everyday" the brunette thought_

"Hey Hotaru! Wait up!" she exclaimed as she ran to the stoic girl

**The next day **

"Ohayou!" an enthusiastic Mikan greeted

"Ohayou" Random students greeted

"HOTARUUUU!" Mikan exclaimed as she ran towards her best friend and flailing her arms wide open. She attempted to give Hotaru a hug but then again…

BAKA.BAKA.BAKA.

"…Ouch" Mikan said as she fell to the floor

"Baka" The ice queen uttered as she was reading her book

Just then, the door of the classroom opened and it revealed the black cat and his blonde-haired best friend. They went in casually and sat down on their seats.

"_Mikan's here, so is Hotaru. Maybe this is the chance to show Natsume that "I'm falling" for Hotaru. I still can't believe I picked her to be the one I'm falling for, even if it's pretend. Just thinking about it gives me the chills" Ruka thought_

"Ruka, daijobu?" Natsume asked his distracted best friend.

Ruka then snapped out of his thoughts and replied "H-hai".

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just have to give these back" he replied. He then stood up and walked towards the two girls as he was holding some photos in his hand.

"Oh, Hi Ruka!" Mikan greeted

"Ohayou, Mikan" he replied "Imai, you left these" he continued as he presented to her the faulty pictures she took of Ruka the day before.

Hotaru looked at him and replied "Keep it"

"What?" the blonde haired boy asked

"I said keep it"

"But why?" Ruka asked

"I don't want those ugly photos piling up in my stuff" she simply replied

"Hotaru, isn't that a little bit cold to say?" said Mikan

Hotaru then took out her baka gun and started aiming at Mikan.

"You're so violent, Hotaru! the brunette said

"Mikan!" Nonoko called from the other end of the room

"Hey, what's up Nonoko?" She yelled back "I'll see you guys later. Bye Ruka, Hotaru" and she walked away

"You still plan to stand there?" She asked as she kept her eyes on the book she was reading

"Well…"

"What do you want?" she asked

"What do you mean?" he stammered

"Come on Ruka, you think I don't know? You need something" she said

"…Fine" he answered in a surrender

"Okay then, but it'll cost you" she replied

"Wh-what?"

"I'll help you, but** it will cost you**" she answered as she emphasized the last phrase

Ruka sighed and asked "How much then?"

Hotaru closed the book and turned to him to reply "Depends on what you want me to do"

**Author's note: I want to thank all the people who reviewed the last chapter and to those who support this story as well. ;) love you guys. Anyway, till next chapter. Thanks for leaving those reviews. ;) **


	22. Hotaru and Ruka

Chapter 22: Hotaru and Ruka

"You have got to be kidding me." The ice queen, Hotaru said

Ruka remained silent. They were now at Hotaru's lab, they decided they had to talk somewhere else right after classes. Hotaru made an excuse to Mikan that she had some things to do. Ruka did the same thing to Natsume, telling him he had to go to the animal shelter. They went to the lab because obviously, no one would hear their conversation there.

"…You're not kidding, just great." she said in a sarcastic tone

"Look, I'm sorry! But it was impulsive, okay?" said the boy "So what do you have in mind?" he added

"Let me get this straight, you told Natsume that you like me and because Natsume, as we all know is not easily fooled, you have to ask me out? As in on a date to make it look like you do like me?" the ice queen clarified but still, being emotionless as always.

"Y-yeah, sort of like that." Ruka replied

"You idiot." she uttered

"I said I'm sorry, okay?"

Hotaru sighed and then replied "…Fine, I can't believe I'm saying yes to this but do remember that this is going to cost you a lot."

"So you're saying yes?" Ruka asked

"Hey, don't get me wrong. I just need a lot of money right now, my new invention is going to cost me a lot of rabbits" she explained

"How much?" he asked as he reached into his pocket

"Down payment today is 100 rabbits, the whole is 250 rabbits." she answered nonchalantly

"WHAT?!" he exclaimed "You must be kidding me! That's such a high price!"

She then brought out her baka gun and started to aim it at him. "Do I look like I'm kidding?" she said

"N-no!" he answered as he sweat-dropped

She then put away her baka gun. "You're really a good friend to Natsume, Ruka."

"Wh-what?" he asked stammering

"You want Natsume to have Mikan even though you really like her." Hotaru answered "That's the reason you invented the excuse that you like me, right?"

"…Yeah, I guess. He needs her; it's time Natsume finally had someone to love."

"Ruka, do me a favor would you?" she said

"A favor? What favor?"

"…stop it with the cheesy lines before I throw up" said the ice queen

"So what are we going to do now?" he asked

* * *

"What is this?" a random voice said 

"Don't tell me Ruka's developed a crush on that girl!" another said

"No way! Ruka and Imai Hotaru?" said Sumire

Right after their conversation, Hotaru started to implement the plan she suggested. Ruka was walking along the corridors of the academy with Hotaru. Ruka was carrying a big box for her but surprisingly, he wasn't complaining. A lot of students were making a fuss on what they were seeing. Apparently, there were still a lot of students along the corridors even though classes were already over.

"Ruka, what's going on?" Mochu asked walking up to them with Natsume

They stopped to talk.

"Let me guess, she's threatened you and now she's asking you to carry her stuff." said Natsume

"No" Ruka simply replied

"What?" Mochu asked being confused

"I told her I'd help her" Ruka answered as he turned his head away out of embarrassment

"Okay, you've been brain washed haven't you?" said Mochu

"No" the blonde boy replied

"Then what?" Mochu asked

"I…I just wanted to help her, okay?" said Ruka

"B-but that's Hotaru! Have you forgotten she's the black mailing ice queen?!" said Mochu not believing in Ruka's weird actions

Natsume then said "Hey, let him go. If he wants to help Imai then leave him alone"

"Thanks Natsume" said Ruka

Hotaru and Ruka then continued to walk away. After they reached a great distance from them, Ruka sighed.

"You think Natsume bought it?" he asked

"I don't know, he's too smart to believe a bad liar like you" the ice queen replied

"Could you not put me down? I'm paying you to help me you know and it's not exactly cheap!"

"Whatever, after we've put that box down in the technical types room could you get me some water?" she said

"What for?"

"I'm thirsty" she simply replied

"Go get it yourself" he replied arrogantly

"You're forgetting we have to make it look like to everyone that you like me"

"What does bringing you water got to do with that?"

"Since you "like" me, you have to do sweet things for me or give me things that I want"

"But you're making me do hard labor!" Ruka complained

"What do you mean "hard labor"?" she questioned and raised an eyebrow at him

Ruka then stopped and laid down the box on the floor. Hotaru stopped as well. Then he took out a scroll from his pocket and opened it as it fell to the floor.

"See this long list of things you want me to do?" he said

"So what?"

"Its hard labor!" he complained "You think I can do all these when I'm just one person?"

"…Yeah" she replied and started walking "Hurry up, you don't have all day to do those things"

Ruka kept the list and picked up the box. He followed Hotaru as he said "You're such an ice queen!"

* * *

"Oh Hotaru, what could you be possibly busy with again?" said Mikan 

"Well, she is always inventing something new" Yuu replied

"Yeah, but... HEY! ISN'T THAT HOTARU OVER THERE?!" said the brunette as she pointed to the other end of the corridor

Yuu looked to where Mikan was pointing and replied "You're right, and she's with Ruka?"

Mikan then ran to them as Yuu followed.

"Hotaru! I thought you were busy?" said Mikan

"I am" her best friend replied

"Oh hi Ruka! Wait, Hotaru! Why are you making Ruka carry all your stuff?!" said Mikan

"No, Mikan I told Hotaru I wanted to help her" Ruka replied

"What?" said Yuu trying to clarify what he just heard "Why?"

"Because… I want to" the blonde boy replied as he turned his head away. Apparently, he was embarrassed again.

"Seriously?" Mikan asked "That's… sweet" she added

Ruka then looked at Mikan who was now smiling at him. Then Mikan smirked _"This must mean Ruka has a crush on Hotaru! Oh wow!" she thought amusing herself_

BAKA.BAKA.BAKA.

"OUCH!" Mikan exclaimed

"Stop gaping like that! It's disgusting" said Hotaru "Anyway, we have to go drop this in the technical types classroom. See you guys later" she added and they started walking away

"Wait! Hotaru!" Mikan called out

But Hotaru and Ruka just kept walking.

"Hey Ruka, I've thought of something" said Hotaru

"Huh?" the boy uttered

"About Natsume and Mikan, you idiot" she replied

"What have you been thinking?" he asked curiously

* * *

**Author's note: So what did you guys think? Thanks for those who reviewed by the way. ;) ooooh! the end of the story is near! **

* * *


	23. The rain will start to pour

**Author's note: I'm very sorry if I have disappointed some of you in the last chapter, especially to those who just love kawaii NXM scenes. Well, you just have to read along you know, I'm allowing characters to develop you see, that's why the RXH pairing was in that last chapter. Got it? I hope you guys understand. Hope you like this chapter.**

Chapter 23: The rain will start to pour

**The next day**

"Have you heard?" a girl said

"Heard what?" said another

"Ruka's in love with Imai!" said the first girl

"WHAT?!" Sumire exclaimed

The class room was filled with noise as the students were talking about the latest gossip they heard. The Hotaru-Ruka thing seemed to scatter faster than beads falling on the floor.

"Repeat that again" said Sumire to the girl

"We heard that Ruka's in love!"

"Not only that, he's in love with Imai!"

"Impossible! How could Ruka be in love with Hotaru?" Sumire exclaimed "First it's that Mikan and now it's Hotaru?! I can't believe this!" she added saying it in a furious tone

Meanwhile, a sleepy Mikan was walking along the halls of the academy, heading towards the classroom. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. Still being half asleep, she failed to see someone in front of her.

_**Thud**_

"Watch where you're going, baka"

Mikan looked up in disgust to what the person had just said "I knew it was you, who else would ruin this great morning for me but you?" she said in a sarcastic voice

It was none other than Natsume, he was also making his way to the classroom along with his best friend.

"It's your fault for bumping into me" he said

"But you were in the way!" she fought back

"You were just too idiotic to have failed in seeing me in front of you"

"I am not an idiot you perverted pig!"

"And did anybody say you weren't?"

Mikan clenched her fist "NATSUME YOU COLD PERVERTED INCONSIDERATE BASTARD!" she yelled

BAKA.BAKA.BAKA.

"Ow…" said Mikan as she rubbed the back of her head "Hotaru!"

"It's 7 in the morning, and you're already creating a commotion in the halls" said Hotaru in an angry voice

"But it's his fault!" Mikan then pointed at Natsume

"Tch" Natsume uttered

Mikan stuck her tongue out and made faces.

"Baka" Natsume uttered and turned his back on them, walking away.

"That Natsume always makes my blood boil! I hate him!" Mikan shouted furiously

Hotaru went to her side and said "Yeah right" in a sarcastic voice

"But it's true!

Hotaru then started walking towards the classroom ignoring her best friend. Mikan scurried off behind her.

* * *

"Impossible! How could Ruka be in love with Imai? First it's that Mikan and now it's Hotaru?! I can't believe this!" Sumire repeated it in a furious tone 

"Hotaru, what's up with you and Ruka?" Mikan asked curiously as she kept hearing the intriguing conversation of Sumire and the other girls

"What do you mean?" Hotaru asked

Mikan sat down on the chair front of her best friend and turned to her "I think Ruka likes you!" she said playfully

"Tch, what the heck are you talking about?" said Hotaru as she sounded very much like Natsume in that reply.

"Don't be like that, Hotaru! Anyway, I just have a feeling he really really likes you! You two have been together often these days you know!" she said

"_You don't say" Hotaru thought rather sarcastically._ After all, she knew the Ruka "liking" her was only pretend.

"Well, whatever. It's not like I care, I don't have time for that" she replied

"Oh Hotaru, you're so cold! Ruka's a great guy you know!" Mikan insisted

Hotaru didn't reply

Natsume and Ruka were already sitting on their seats. Just then, Ruka stood up and headed towards Hotaru and Mikan.

"Ohayou, Hotaru" he greeted shyly

Hotaru just gave him a glance

"Oh, Ohayou Mikan" he also greeted

"Hi Ruka" Mikan greeted back

"Well, I just came here to greet you "good morning" since I didn't get to greet you earlier today. See you" he said and went back to his best friend

"What was that all about?" Natsume asked

"It's nothing" Ruka replied

"You know Ruka, I hate to say this but it's really weird seeing you go crazy over that Imai" said Natsume as he positioned his feet on the desk

"How about Mikan?" Ruka suddenly mentioned

"What do you mean?"

"…Nothing" Ruka replied _"Why won't you just admit you like her, Natsume?"_

Classes went on. It was a pretty dull day, nothing great was happening except maybe for the Hotaru-Ruka gossip that's been on the whole day. Both of them didn't seem to mind at all because it was all part of the plan anyway.

For the rest of the afternoon, there was no teacher. Mainly because Mr. Narumi was supposed to be the teacher at that time but he wasn't available as always and the substitute wouldn't dare enter the chaotic class. Everyone just slacked off or made use of their Alices to amuse themselves.

"Is this class' reputation that bad?" Mikan asked herself

"You're seriously asking that? You've been here for three years, Mikan" Yuu answered

"That's true, but still I can't help asking myself the same thing all the time" she replied. Her attention was then diverted to the group of girls making such a fuss at the back of the classroom.

"Ruka! Is it true?" Sumire asked

"What are you talking about?" said the blonde boy

"Is it true? You like Hotaru?!"

Just then a flame appeared on Sumire's skirt. She shrieked and started running around the room like crazy. Yuu immediately dumped water on her to extinguish the flame.

"Thanks Natsume" said Ruka

The raven haired boy just shrugged

Mikan found herself looking at Natsume as his eyes met hers. She felt her heart beating faster again as she turned to look the other way, cheeks flushed with the color of pink.

Finally, it was dismissal time. The students walked out of the classroom in excitement as they were finally free from the classroom.

"Hotaru! Let's get something to eat!" Mikan invited

"Fine then" the stoic girl surprisingly agreed

Mikan rushed out of the classroom dragging Hotaru along.

"Stop running you crazy idiot!" she shouted to make Mikan stop running

"Oh... but I'm hungry Hotaru!"

"Can't you think of anything else other than food?"

A few minutes later, Hotaru and Mikan were eating some burgers.

"Hey Hotaru, I think it's going to rain today" said Mikan

Hotaru took a bite from her burger and looked up to the dark sky. Dark clouds took over and they seemed to hide the sun.

"Hm, maybe" she replied

"Hey Hotaru, rain dance with me" said the enthusiastic Mikan

"I don't want to" she replied

"Oh come on, we used to that all the time back in our home town! Come on, Hotaru!"

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"My experiment is due in 2 days, I have to finish it as soon as possible" she explained

"Oh… well, is there anyway I can help you?" Mikan asked

"Well… yeah"

Mikan's eyes glowed "REALLY?! YOU WANT ME TO HELP YOU?!SURE! I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

"Stop being over excited!" Hotaru yelled as she smacked her best friend's head to calm her down

"Oh! But it's the first time you asked me to help you!" Mikan exclaimed

Right after eating, Mikan and Hotaru walked back to the classroom. Hotaru said she forgot something in the room and she asked Mikan to accompany her in getting it. Mikan of course, quickly agreed.

"We're here, Hotaru" said Mikan as she opened the door. The classroom was empty.

"Now what do you want me to do?" Mikan asked

"I forgot the control device for my robot. It's a small square that has red and green buttons" said Hotaru

Mikan searched the room. "Where did you leave it?"

Hotaru walked to her desk "Hmm, it's not here. Someone must've got it and placed it somewhere else"

BAM!

Mikan shrieked.

"It's just thunder, idiot" said Hotaru

"But it was so loud!"

"Whatever, look. It would take us forever if we look for it like this. I have an invention that'll make us find it faster"

"Oh" Mikan replied as she continued searching the room

"Stay here and try to look for it, I'll just get the invention from my lab" said Hotaru

"Alright" Mikan answered

Hotaru then went out the room. As she closed the door, she saw Ruka in front of her.

"Hey, where's Natsume?" she asked

"Sitting under the tree, I told him I had to go to the bathroom" he replied

"What an excuse" she sarcastically replied

"Hey! That's the best I could think of!" Ruka shot at her

"Whatever"

"So we're going to lock them inside the room?" Ruka asked

"Yeah" said Hotaru

"Are you sure that's going to work?"

"…No" she simply replied

Ruka sweat-dropped "Aren't you supposed to be a genius? You should have a full proof plan!"

"Yeah, but if this doesn't work… I'll think of something else then" she replied "But knowing Mikan, I have a feeling this is going to work"

"Fine, but how are we going to get Natsume to go inside the room?" Ruka asked

Hotaru gave him a glare and replied "Isn't that supposed to be your job?"

* * *

"Hotaru, what's taking you so long?" Mikan said to herself. 

BAM!

"AAHH!" she shrieked again "Oh… I hope she hurries up!"

The rain started pouring down. Mikan gazed outside the window as it reminded her the time she was dragging Natsume out to do the rain dance with her. She then shook her head and reminded herself that she had to look for the device thing. She then went to the teacher's desk and searched under it.

Just then, the door creaked open but she failed to notice it.


	24. Confession

**Author's note: Hey! I'm sorry it took me a while to update. There's only one chapter left and this story is coming to it's end. : ( So anyway, I hope you guys will like this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 24: Confession

_Flashback:_

"_Hey." said Ruka._

"_What took you so long?" Natsume asked._

_Ruka then became extremely nervous and avoided eye contact. "I saw Hotaru and I--I had to ask her something." _

"_Fine." Natsume simply replied. This gave Ruka great relief. He stood up and said "Come on, the rain will be pouring harder soon."_

"_Wait. I have to get something from the classroom."_

"_What is it?" Natsume asked._

"_Hotaru asked me to get something she left in the room."_

"_I can't believe you're allowing yourself to be bossed around by that girl!"_

"_Well…" Ruka started blushing. He gulped before continuing "I-- like her."_

"_You're really crazy for that girl, huh?" He was starting to get annoyed. "Fine, let's go." he added as he started walking with Ruka following right behind._

_After a few minutes of walking, they finally reached the classroom. Natsume opened the door and stepped in the room._

"_So, what did that girl ask you to get?" Natsume asked as he scanned the empty room._

"_S-sorry Natsume." Ruka, incredibly guilty of what he was doing, uttered and closed the door._

_Then Hotaru came out from hiding and locked the door from the outside using one of her inventions. _

_End of flashback_

"Natsume's going to get mad at me for this." said Ruka.

"Well, good luck to you." she replied indifferently.

"WHAT?! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY SYMPATHY FOR ME? YOU'RE SO--!?"

Hotaru placed one of her hands on his mouth to shut him up. "If you don't settle down, they're going to hear us."

Ruka turned red as he felt Hotaru's hand over his lips. He didn't know why, but he then shook his head trying to get a hold of himself.

**Meanwhile**

Natsume kept jigging the doorknob to open it, but he failed to do so. The door seemed to be locked from the outside and couldn't do anything but call for help.

"Dammit Ruka!" He shouted angrily as he kept jigging the door knob.

"_Wait a minute -- I know that voice…" Mikan thought as she was under the teacher's desk "Oh please, please don't let it be him!"_

Mikan decided to take a peek to know if her presumption was right. As she lifted her head, she accidentally bumped it on the desk.

"Who's there?" said Natsume in a furious tone.

"_Oh no!" she was alarmed._

"Come out or I'll burn that desk into smithereens burning you with it" he threatened.

"_What am I going to do now?" the girl started to panic._

"Come out! If you don't come out at the count of three, I swear I'm going to burn that desk along with you! -- 1… 2…"

"Alright! Alright! I'm out already!" Mikan exclaimed as she stood up.

A nervous and frightened expression was stamped on her face as she stared back at his cold crimson eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He asked arrogantly.

"I should ask you the same thing!" she replied as she crossed her arms over her chest, trying to hide her fear.

"'Got locked in." He simply replied.

"WHAT?!" she yelled

"Keep quiet. Your voice is so annoying!" he said.

She ran towards the door and jiggled the knob. It didn't open.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she yelled.

"Quit being such a crybaby."

"Well, sorry for being one! It's just that -- I don't want to be stuck here with you!" she yelled at him.

* * *

"Hey Ruka, come here." called Hotaru who was sitting on the floor.

"What's that?" he asked pointing to the pig item Hotaru was holding and sat down beside her.

"It's a monitor that shows what they're doing inside." she said.

"How is that possible?" he asked.

"I installed a camera in the room this morning just before classes."

"You know what Hotaru?"

"What?" she asked.

"You're too sneaky." he replied.

* * *

BAM!

Mikan shrieked.

"There you go again, Polka dots." he said.

"Hmph!" she replied as she crossed her arms and sat on top of the desk.

Natsume sat down on his desk. They gave each other glares and then looked away. The room was uncomfortably silent, the rain poured harder than ever. Thunder came clapping more often and Mikan kept wincing every time she would hear the thunder clap.

"How long are you going to be like that?" Natsume asked as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Mind your own business!" she said.

"You're so stubborn." he said.

"Oh, look who's talking!" she shot back at him with a sarcastic tone.

A few minutes of silence passed by; Mikan couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and headed towards the door. She kept jigging the knob but it was no use, it wouldn't open.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!" she yelled.

"Tch." the black cat remarked.

"What's wrong with you!? Don't you want to get out of here?" Mikan asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I can burn that door..." he said.

"NO!" she shouted. "The teachers will get mad at us! Narumi-sensei will be disappointed!"

"I knew you'd say that."

"Oh… What are we going to do?" she said as she slumped to the door. "I don't want to be here right now. I should be helping Hotaru. HOTARUUUUUUU!!!"

Mikan pounded the door with her fists over and over but it was no use. No one could hear them.

"I am not giving up! There's gotta be a way!" she proclaimed diligently.

Natsume just sat there silently as he looked at the girl who was now pacing the room back and forth.

"We should really just wait for someone you know..." He suggested.

But Mikan was stubborn and ignored him. She headed towards the door and kept on pounding her fists on the door and shouting for help. Natsume finally stood up and just when Mikan was going to pound the door again, he grabbed her hand and stopped her.

Her eyes caught his crimson orbs. She just stared back at them, as he still held on to her hand.

"Let go!" she ordered.

"What is it with you?" he asked, still holding on to her hand.

"Why do you care?!" she exclaimed. "I just want to get out of here as soon as possible!" she added.

"Not only are you hurting yourself, you're also wasting your energy, you know" he said as he held her hand tighter.

Mikan struggled to break her hand free from his strong grip "I don't want to give up! I don't want to be here! I'd rather be anywhere but here! I don't want the two of us to be here! I don't want to be with you!"

She shouted that last phrase with emphasis. Natsume's eyes widened as he heard those words. His grip then became loose and her lifeless hand dropped to her lap.

She didn't know why she said that, it just seemed to blurt out.

"Why not?" Natsume asked coldly as his bangs covered his face.

"Wh-what?" she asked as she stood up.

"Why don't you want to be -- with me?" He asked now in a more cold tone.

But despite his tone, Mikan wasn't afraid. She was just full of rage.

"Are you seriously asking that? Don't you realize that every time we're together we end up fighting?!" she shouted.

He grabbed the top of her uniform and pinned her to the door.

Mikan felt his weight on her as he leaned closer, eyeing her. She gulped and stared back at his eyes. His eyes seemed to be cold yet on fire at the same time. With their faces only a few inches apart; she tried to muster up all her confidence and said

"It hurts, Natsume! It hurts when we fight all the time! It also hurts that you act like you care about me and then completely act like a jerk afterwards! It hurts a lot and I don't want to feel that pain anymore that's why I don't want to be this close to you!" Tears started falling off her eyes.

Natsume, still pinning her to the door could not react. He didn't know how to react in the first place.

"I didn't mind it before; I thought that all your insults mean nothing. But now they do, they hurt me a lot! And you know why it hurts? Because I think I love you Natsume! I think I'm falling for you! It hurts that you kiss me and say it was to "shut me up"! It hurts that you do something nice for me then act like nothing happened! It hurts to think that you might actually care about me when you don't because I'VE FALLEN FOR YOU NATSUME!"

Natsume still stood there, his eyes staring back to her brown orbs.

Mikan pushed him with all her might and jiggled the door knob one more time. Finally, the door opened and she ran outside the room.

"Finally, she said it." said Hotaru.

Hotaru had removed the lock as soon as they saw Mikan starting to confess her feelings. She and Ruka hid behind the door of the next room.

"Yeah, but how about Natsume?" Ruka asked.


	25. My favorite teacher

Chapter 25: My favorite teacher

The rain continued to pour harder. Mikan ran on the school grounds, away from Natsume. She didn't know where she was going; she just let her feet do the running. She didn't care about how she looked at that moment and how drenched she was because of the rain. She just wanted to get away, she felt embarrassed, confused and heartbroken.

She stopped to catch her breath as she found herself near the Sakura tree. Tears started to fall, yet again from her eyes but they were not seen. The raindrops falling on her face made her tears appear invisible.

"I just said it." she whispered to herself. "I told him I that I love him."

The tears continued to fall from her eyes but again, it was not that visible. The sky seemed to cry along with her as the rain poured even harder and louder. She started to bawl like a baby but she could not be heard because the rain was too loud.

"I…love you." she whispered. "Natsume." and cried again.

"Do you honestly think that crying under the rain wouldn't make people notice that you're crying?"

She stopped bawling and lifted her head as she heard his voice.

He walked up behind her. Mikan took a step forward, getting ready to run but Natsume quickly wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Natsume, please…" she said softly. "Let go of me."

But he didn't let go.

"I bet tomorrow or maybe later you'll forget you ever did this to me." she said.

He held her tighter and finally, he said "I won't."

Mikan gasped as she heard that.

"**Because I'm in love with you." he said.**

Her tears suddenly stopped falling. A surprised expression was on her face. He let go of her as she faced him and stared at his crimson eyes.

"Repeat that again." she requested.

He looked away. "You're making me feel embarrassed, little girl."

She lowered her head, sighed and said "I knew it, you were just toying with m-"

He cupped his hands on her face and captured her lips with his. Her eyes widened as she felt his lips again, but you know what? This time, it felt different. She closed her eyes and felt the kiss because this time, as she was kissing him, it's as if he was saying "I love you."

He pulled back and whispered "I said I'm in love with you, **Mikan.**"

"After all that drama," she said. "I never expected you to fall as well."

He stared back at her chocolate colored orbs. "It just so happened that I couldn't get a stupid little girl off my mind." He said teasingly.

* * *

**Morning, the next day**

"ACHOOO!"

"Geez Polka dots, you're going to infect me!" said the raven haired boy as he was walking along the corridors of the Academy.

"Hey! I didn't want to catch a cold in the first place you know!" she said in defense, walking along with him

"It's your fault for staying under the rain!"

She stopped and smiled.

"Huh?" he uttered as he stopped to look what was wrong with the girl.

"It was all worth it anyway." she said with a smile.

They entered the classroom together as all eyes were fixed on them, all eyes except Hotaru and Ruka's. Hotaru was with Ruka, Ruka was complaining because she was making him do all her errands.

"Hey! I have a life of my own you know! Don't make me do everything!" he argued.

"But you did agree that you would do anything I wanted you to do!" she argued back at him.

"Hey, you guys should really stop arguing this early in the morning you know." said Mikan as she and Natsume approached them.

"But Hotaru's making me do hard labor!" Ruka complained.

"Well, you agreed to that!" said Hotaru.

And they went on yapping and yapping.

Natsume smirked as he pushed his best friend towards Hotaru.

Ruka's lips fell on Hotaru's and he quickly pulled away as he turned a bright red. Hotaru remained cool as always and looked away, pretending nothing happened but after that kiss, they stopped arguing.

* * *

**After classes**

"Hey Natsume!" said Mikan as she walked up to the boy "I made you something!"

"Huh? What is it?" he asked still, with an arrogant tone.

"This!" she said as she presented a piece of paper to him.

He got the paper and stared at it, a few seconds later, he gave out one of his rare laughs.

"Why are you making fun of it?!" Mikan asked angrily. "I tried my best to make that you know!"

"You didn't listen in class again, did you?" he asked.

"Well… yeah" she answered as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Typical." he said as he folded the paper and kept it in his pocket.

"Well, it was so boring!" she complained. "Besides, you can tutor me, right?"

He sighed and replied "Only if you'll pay concentrate, your mind always drifts somewhere else you know."

"Of course I'll concentrate!" she answered. "Come on, let's get something to eat!" the brunette exclaimed as she took Natsume by the wrist and began dragging him.

"Wait." He said.

"Nani?"

The black cat then pulled his wrist away from the brunette. This made the brunette pout but then, he suddenly held her hand.

"Now let's go." He said.

What was in that paper?

Well, it was a stick people drawing Mikan made of her and Natsume, holding hands under the rain. At the bottom it said:

"I love my favorite teacher, Natsume."

* * *

**Author's note: I can't believe that this fic is oveeeer! I would like to apologize because i took so long in updating! I had some problems with my computer(darn virus)! but now it's cured!So anyway, A BIG THANK YOU TO THE SUPPORTERS OF MY FAVORITE TEACHER! you guys rock! it's my first fic to have this much reviews! i'm so happy. :) thank you to everyone once again and i hope you'll support my next fic. I'm going to start writing it as soon as i get all my ideas together. till the next fic! ;)**


End file.
